No Matter What
by peddiegirl101
Summary: Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller met for the first time last summer in Patricia's hometown while Eddie was visiting his dad. Now, Eddie's returned for a new summer with more drama than ever before with new enemies showing up and old ones returning. On top of all that, will Eddie and Patricia stay true till the end? Sequel to One Summer! *Rated T for mentions of self harm, ect.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So… This is the sequel to ****One Summer****, but if you haven't read it, that's okay! All you **_**really**_** need to know is what's pretty much already explained! That's pretty much what this first chapter is! And for those of you who DID read ****One Summer****, welcome back! And don't worry, it's going to be a LOT more exciting than this! (: **

Patricia Williamson sat up excitedly in bed. Her boyfriend—Eddie Miller—was coming back to town today! They hadn't seen each other in almost a year. You see, Eddie lived in America, while Patricia lived in the UK. They had met last summer while Eddie was visiting his dad in Patricia's hometown. At first, the two didn't exactly get along, but they soon lowered the walls they had put up and discovered that there was a spark between them. And it helped that Eddie had saved Patricia's life… twice. Ever since then, the two of them were untouchable, even though they were in a long-distance relationship. Patricia trusted Eddie and Eddie trusted Patricia, so they made it work.

Eddie was excited, too. He could've skipped onto the plane. But, being the cool guy that he claimed to be, he just simply strolled through the aisle, looking for his seat. He finally found it next to a girl with light brown, wavy hair and looked to be about Eddie's age. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled politely at Eddie.

Eddie carefully took his aisle seat, avoiding tripping on the girl's bag. He then stuck his hand out to her. "Eddie."

"I'm Nina." The American girl smiled and shook his hand.

"So," Eddie began to make conversation with Nina. "What's bringing you to the UK?"

"I'm visiting a friend in a small town." Nina grinned.

"Which one?"

"I doubt you know it. Westchester?"

"No way!" Eddie exclaimed. "My girlfriend lives there!"

"Who is she? Maybe I know her?" Nina sat up excitingly.

"Patricia Williamson." Eddie grinned at the thought of _finally _seeing his girlfriend again.

"As in Williamsons' Diner?" Nina asked.

Eddie nodded. "Her family owns it."

"I think I've met Patricia once or twice before." Nina thought for a minute. "My… friend talks about Patricia a bit. I guess they're old friends. Do you know Fabian Rutter?"

"He's my neighbor!" Eddie exclaimed. "You're Nina Martin, aren't you? He's talked about you more than a few times."

"Wait… Are you Eddie as in the guy who listens to loud, rock music?" Nina nodded. "Fabian's mentioned you, too."

They both laughed. The entire flight was filled with conversations about Fabian and his nerdiness and who else lived in the town.

"So, your girlfriend," Nina started a new conversation. "Patricia. How long have you guys been together?"

"A year, give or take a few weeks." Eddie shrugged. "It's been long distance for a couple months, but we made it work." Eddie smiled.

"You seem happy talking about her." Nina noted. "Tell me more about how you got together."

And that's what they talked about for the next half hour or so. Nina noticed that Eddie went into _extreme_ detail about his girlfriend.

"Eddie, are you, by any chance, in love with Patricia?" Nina carefully asked.

Eddie looked down a bit. "Maybe. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? She hasn't had the best past and I don't want to make her uncomfortable in any way."

"Well," Nina put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "I think you _should_ tell her."

"I want to…" Eddie trailed off. "I just don't want to put her in an awkward situation."

"I guess I could try talking to her if you'd like." Nina offered. "I don't know her very well, but…"

"We can fix that." Eddie smiled.

While Eddie was on the plane, his dad—Mr. Sweet—was trying to get the house together for his son's arrival. He was straightening out the couch when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called. Patricia Williamson, Piper Williamson, and Drew Peters stepped through the door. "Ah, thank goodness for the Williamson twins and Mr. Peters!"

"Hi, Mr. Sweet!" Piper cheerfully said. Her and Drew were holding hands. The two had been together for a little less than Patricia and Eddie, but Drew was a long-time family friend of the Williamsons'.

"Patricia, would you please hand me that rag?" Mr. Sweet asked. "This table must be cleaned at _once_!"

Patricia obediently picked up the clean rag and handed it to her boyfriend's father. "No offense, Mr. Sweet, but I don't think Eddie cares if the house is clean or not. Have you _seen_ his room?"

"Yes, I did." Mr. Sweet nodded. "And I cleaned it."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"Is there anything we can help with?" Drew asked, squeezing Piper's hand.

"Certainly!" Mr. Sweet nodded eagerly. "Piper, I'll trust you with dusting off my old piano."

"What?" Patricia folded her arms. "You don't trust me?"

"Well, it's just that it's an extremely ancient piano and Piper is the musical genius, so…"

"Right." Patricia was slightly offended that Mr. Sweet didn't trust her to do such a simple task.

"Drew, can I get you to clean the main window by the door?" Mr. Sweet handed Drew the glass-cleaner and Drew immediately got to work.

"What about _me_?" Patricia asked Mr. Sweet.

"You know Edison quite well, so I thought I would have you make a sandwich or put out some snacks for him. You know what he likes, Patricia." Mr. Sweet awkwardly patted Patricia's back and walked off to get more paper towels.

"Gee, thanks." Patricia grumbled. She sighed. Eddie was coming anytime now and _that_ was all that really mattered.

**And… first chapter= DONE! Again, if you didn't read ****One Summer**_**,**_**you COULD still read this, but you may not get some of the references… **

**I really appreciate all the awesome feedback on ****One Summer**** and if you didn't see, I got almost 320 reviews, which is HUGE for me! That was actually my first fanfiction, so YAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

"So where is it you're staying again?" Eddie asked Nina as they waited for their luggage.

"I'm mainly visiting Fabian, but I'm staying with the Millingtons. Do you know them?"

"You're staying on that huge estate?" Eddie asked with amazement.

Nina nodded. "You know Amber, right?"

"Doesn't everyone. She pretty much demands that everyone knows her." Eddie rolled his eyes and picked up his last bag off of the conveyer belt.

Nina laughed. "That's Amber for you." She reached for her last red bag. "Hey, do you mind sharing a cab? I don't really want to ride on my own, and you seem nice, so…"

"We're going to the same place anyway, right?" Eddie shrugged. Nina nodded. "I don't see why not.  
While the taxi was driving from the airport, Mr. Sweet was in a panic.

"Oh! He'll be here any minute! Is everything ready?"

"Everything's set, sir!" Piper nodded. Drew put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Patricia looked up from the bag of chips she was struggling to open. She rolled her eyes at Mr. Sweet's rushing to clean. After all, Eddie would destroy it in a week.

"I bet you're excited." Drew nudged Patricia.

"Shut it." Patricia blushed slightly. She _was_ excited, but she didn't want everyone harassing her about it.

"We all know you well enough to know that you can't wait for Eddie to show up, no matter how much you argue against it." Drew said. Piper smiled at her boyfriend.

"What part of 'shut it' do you _not_ understand?" Patricia rolled her eyes. "And quit being so mushy."

"I know you're jealous, Trix." Piper teased. "Eddie will be here soon, don't worry."

"Who said I was worried?" Patricia rolled her eyes again.

Sure enough, Eddie and Nina were dropped off at the end of their road.

"Doesn't Amber live on a different road?" Eddie asked as they began walking.

"Yeah, but I figured I would walk down with you and say 'hi' to Fabian first." Nina shrugged. "Does your dad have something planned for your arrival?"

"Knowing him, probably." Eddie rolled his eyes. "He's one of those dads who tries too hard to win his son over."

"What about Patricia? Do you know?" Nina asked as they neared Eddie's house.

"No idea. She's not the most predictable girlfriend in the world. I know she missed me, though. We'll probably spend a lot of the day together."

"Do you maybe want to meet up later?" Nina suggested. "We could go to the water park with Patricia and Fabian."

"Why not?" Eddie shrugged. He took out his phone. "If you give me your number, I can shoot you a text."

Nina nodded. After they exchanged numbers, they parted ways, wishing each other luck.

Eddie took a deep breath and opened his dad's front door. At the sound of the door opening, all heads turned.

Patricia, being the closest to the door, was the first to hug Eddie. She quickly threw her arms around him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Missed you too, Yacker." Eddie laughed. But he hugged her back just as tightly. After all, they had been through a _lot_ together.

"You know, there's more people than just you two here." Drew joked. Eddie laughed and parted with Patricia for the moment. Drew and Eddie did one of their back-slap hugs, or "guy hugs" as Piper and Patricia called them.

"Ah, the romance and the bromance." Piper giggled. Eddie laughed and gave Piper a quick hug. Eddie then turned toward his dad, expecting him to say something.

Mr. Sweet awkwardly cleared his throat. "I missed you Edison."

"It's Eddie." He corrected, but smiled and hugged his father anyway. "And I missed you too, Dad."

After giving his dad an awkward pat on the shoulder, Eddie examined the room. "It's really… clean."

"We obviously just finished cleaning it." Drew said, grabbing Piper's hand again.

"Hey, I see you guys are still together." Eddie pointed toward the couple.

"Disgustingly joined at the hip, I swear." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Thank God you're here. I don't think I can take another minute of their mushy-gushy stuff."

"And who's to say _I'm_ not mushy-gushy?" Eddie teased, putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Uh, your _girlfriend_, that's who." Patricia playfully pushed him.

He laughed. "Hey! Chips!" Eddie reached for a handful. "I was _starving_."

"Aren't you always?" Patricia nudged his with her elbow.

A phone went off. Piper groaned. "Dad wants me at the diner. I guess I have to go."

"I'll walk you over." Drew offered. The two waved goodbye and walked out the door, hand-in-hand.

"Well," Mr. Sweet cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "I'll leave you two alone." He walked off quickly, leaving Eddie and Patricia to awkwardly smile at one another.

"I really missed you, Slimeball." Patricia said.

Eddie opened his arms for another hug. "I missed you too, Yacker." They hugged for a minute, glad to be back in each other's arms. "Congrats on that whole court case with Ben, by the way."

Patricia smiled widely. "I'm really glad we won."

"I wish I had been there." Eddie, feeling guilty, rubbed his hands on his jeans. "I _really_ tried, though. But flying me here in the summer was already expensive, and—"

"Shut up." Patricia gave Eddie a small and sincere smile. "It's fine. You're here now, aren't you?"

"I am." Eddie agreed. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, knowing that they still had a lot of catching up to do. Even though they had talked at least once a week through the internet or over the phone, Yacker still liked to… yack.

"So, what do we have planned today?" Patricia grabbed Eddie's hand.

"I don't know… I'm pretty tired." Eddie teased, fake yawning.

"Weasel." Patricia pushed him again. "My dad let me get out of work today so I could spend time with you."

"He did? Really?" Eddie opened the door, allowing Patricia to go through first.

"Really." Patricia confirmed.

"Is this the same Mr. Williamson we're talking about?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, Eddie." Patricia wore a slight smirk. "He likes that we were able to keep a long-distance relationship going without being… unfaithful, or whatever you want to call it."

"Does this mean I'm _finally_ on your dad's good side?"

"For now." Patricia reached for Eddie's hand again. "The challenge would be staying there."

"What about your mom?"

"She thinks we're kids and we're not going to last. But I honestly think she's just trying to be difficult with my dad. They've been at each other's throats lately." Patricia shrugged.

"Oh, Yacker." Eddie stopped. "I'm really sorry."

And they both knew that he genuinely was. Patricia had been through a lot and arguing parents didn't help.

"Don't be." She shrugged again. "Come on! Let's go do something!" Patricia began to pull Eddie forward again.

Eddie's phone dinged with a new text message. He held up a finger to Patricia. Patricia tried to see what the text message said, but Eddie tilted it away from her.

_Water Park? Fabian and I are ready! (:_

_ -Nina_

_Talking to Patricia now. We'll be ready soon. Meet us over there?_

_ -Eddie_

"Who's that?" Patricia asked after Eddie finished typing.

"You know Nina Martin, right?"

"Of course. She's an American who visits Fabian every summer." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"She invited us to go to the water park with them. Are you interested?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Patricia's face brightened back up. "Why not?"

"I'll swing back by your house in five minutes or so to walk over with you, okay?" Eddie squeezed her hand.

She nodded. They parted ways to change and prepare for their double date.


	3. Chapter 3

"So… Is this like… a double date?" Patricia asked Eddie. The two were now fully ready to go to the water park, Patricia with a black bikini and Eddie with his green and black swim trunks. They were currently walking over to Sunny Day Water Park to meet Nina and Fabian.

"It can be if you want it to be." Eddie shrugged.

"That's _not_ a proper answer."

"I guess it is, then." Eddie shrugged again. "But it'll be fun, Yacker. I swear."

"It better be." Patricia teased.

"But you know it will be as long as I'm there." Eddie teased back, taking Patricia's hand.

"Whatever, Slimeball." She felt a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey, Yacker?" Eddie asked her as they got in the line for tickets.

"What, weasel?"

"I need a job—I promised my dad I would get one— so do you think your dad would give me another chance to work at the diner?"

"I suppose I could ask." Patricia shrugged. "Probably."

"Thanks, Yacker." Eddie smiled at Patricia. "And I'll try to keep my job this time."

"You better. My dad won't be happy if he has to fire you again, Edison." Patricia led Eddie forward in the line. They were now at the ticket window.

"How many?" A voice asked.

"Mick? _You _work here?" Patricia asked the blonde.

"Just got hired! Mick beamed. "My parents insisted I got a proper job, so now I work as a life guard here! But this is another duty that I have to perform." Mick shrugged. "Now, how many?"

"Two adults." Eddie handed him the money.

"I don't know…" Mick said as he got their wristbands out. "I think Patricia could apply for the children's' wristband."

"Hey! If anyone needs the kids' wristband, it's Eddie!" Patricia nodded at Eddie.

"Hate to break it to you, Yacker, but I think we both could." Eddie joked.

"Have fun!" Mick said as they left the window.

"Hey, I see Fabian!" Patricia said to Eddie. He nodded, leading her over to them.

"Hi, guys!" Nina greeted.

"Hey." Eddie nonchalantly nodded at them.

"Patricia, you know Nina, right?" Fabian asked the redhead. They smiled at each other, signaling that they had met before.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Eddie grinned. The others laughed. "What first?"

"What's the one I'm thinking of? The one where the tube goes around in the little bowl?" Fabian asked the group.

"The Cyclone?" Patricia offered. Fabian eagerly nodded.

"I call it the Toilet." Eddie remarked.

"_Real_ mature." Patricia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "I don't even _want_ to know what you think the people going down it are."

"Well, of course, they're—"

"I said I _didn't_ want to know." Patricia smacked his stomach. She looked at Nina and Fabian. "Excuse him. He's spent _way_ too much time with Alfie and Jerome, obviously."

The couple laughed. They all walked to go stand in the short line for the ride. Eddie joked the whole time about "The Toilet".

"Patricia, _you're_ dating _him_?" Nina asked her. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"She doesn't act like it, but when it's us two, she's _just_ as immature as I am." Eddie put an arm around her.

"Don't listen to him." Patricia shook her head.

"Patricia? Immature? Never." Fabian sarcastically said.

"Four?" The life guard asked. He got out a four-leaf-clover-shaped intertube. The small group sat down, with Patricia at the top, then Eddie next to her, and Fabian next to Eddie and opposite Patricia, with Nina in between Patricia and Fabian, opposite Eddie.

The lifeguard pushed the tube forward, which immediately went down the first drop of the ride. The teens squeaked a little. The ride dropped once more, spitting them into the bowl of the ride. From there, the tube went round and round the bowl until dropping into the next decline of the slide. The ride had one final steep drop, and then a huge splash at the end, soaking all four of them.

"Whew!" Eddie yelled, punching the air. Patricia rolled her eyes and laughed at him. Eddie smiled at her and offered her a hand to get out of the tube.

"Where to next?" Nina asked.

"There aren't many people in the wave pool." Fabian suggested.

"I don't know if you're going to want Eddie and me there…" Patricia giggled, remembering the last time they were in the wave pool.

"We tend to… cause trouble." Eddie finished.

"Oh, _please_ don't tell me that's code for—" Fabian said, red slightly creeping up to his face.

"No!" Eddie vigorously shook his head. "We just try to drown each other."

"Yeah! That's _all!_" Patricia blushed. She had Eddie had never even _talked_ about sex. Except for the whole Ben thing, but that wasn't even about the two of them. Neither of them was really interested in having sex yet!

"Oh, thank goodness!" Fabian sighed.

"Are you saying that it's a good thing that they try to drown each other?" Nina ribbed.

"Well, better than, you know." Fabian said quietly to Nina. Nina nodded, agreeing with him.

"Why don't we go to the wave pool?" Eddie suggested, changing the topic. "Come on, Yacker." Eddie quickly took her hand.

"Eddie? Are you _okay_?" Patricia asked her boyfriend as she removed her shoes.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just found that conversation more than a bit awkward." Eddie shook his head. Patricia took his hand again, going to an empty, shallow area of the pool. She smiled at him, and then splashed him playfully. "Oh, it's on! You'll regret that, Williamson!"

"Bring it!" She called over her shoulder as she stepped deeper into the pool. Eddie splashed her from behind, receiving a splash in return.

The splashing continued until Eddie finally caught Patricia around the waist. She shrieked happily with surprise. She turned around to face him. They couldn't resist kissing one another.

**Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"I had fun today." Patricia said, swinging her and Eddie's hands.

"Yeah? Me too, Yacker." Eddie smiled at Patricia. She was in a surprisingly good mood after their double date with Nina and Fabian. Eddie was enjoying his girlfriend's good mood while he could. He enjoyed her company overall, but he liked her best when she was in an especially good mood like she was that moment. Fabian and Nina seemingly had a good time. They had decided to go over to Amber's house to help Nina get settled in.

"Hey, Eddie?" Patricia cautiously asked. "I can ask you anything, yeah?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Why do you think Fabian thought we had already had sex?"

"Woah!" Eddie shifted nervously. "Where did _that_ came from, Yacker?"

"You _said_ I could ask you _anything_." Patricia pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were going to ask me _that_!" Eddie blushed slightly.

"What's wrong, Edison? You don't like talking about 'it'?" Patricia teased.

"No, it's just… we've been through so much with Ben and everything. I figured you wouldn't want to talk about that, so I pushed it away." Eddie partially lied. That _was_ part of the reason…

"You're blushing."

"Okay, _fine_. I don't like talking about 'it'." Eddie admitted. "But my reasoning makes sense!"

"I'm _sure_ it does." Patricia playfully rolled her eyes.

"I've never actually talked to a girlfriend about 'it'. I've never cared about one enough to even bother having that talk. Until now."

"Okay, _no_. We are _not_ discussing 'it' in the lines of our relationship. In other words, we are _not_ having sex yet, so never mind that."

"I wasn't implying that we should! I was trying to say I care about you!" Eddie defended.

"I know you care about me, Eddie." Patricia said softly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I asked you a question, though. Why do you think Fabian we had already done 'it'."

"Um… Well… We're rebels. He must've though that we had gone against our parents' rules, and… you know…"

"It makes sense, I supposed." Patricia shrugged. "Although, this _is_ Fabian we're talking about."

"Okay, _my_ turn to ask you something." Eddie squeezed Patricia's hand nervously. "Did you… uh…"

"Just spit it out, cockroach."

"Did you lose your virginity to Ben?" Eddie stopped and avoided eye contact. "You know what? You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to."

"It's okay." Patricia sighed. "I think you deserve to know. You _did_ save me from him last summer, after all." Patricia steadily looked down. "But, yes. I did."

"Oh, Patricia." Eddie hugged her tightly. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize." She broke away from the hug, looking him in the eye. "You didn't do anything." Eddie opened his mouth to say something else, but she interrupted him. "And don't say you feel sorry for me. I _so_ don't do pity from other people."

"Right." Eddie chuckled at his girlfriend's attitude.

"Well, if it isn't the slut and her hot boyfriend." A snotty voice snarled as she approached the couple.

"What do you want, Ava?" Eddie slid an arm around Patricia, pulling her closer. Patricia, who was slightly hurt by Ava's comment, felt comforted by Eddie's arm.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come and say hi." Ava shrugged, the rest of her friends crowded behind her. Patricia took notice of two girls she had never seen before. One with darker skin and curly brown hair and one with bright red hair and black-framed glasses.

"Bye." Eddie huffed.

"Don't you want to meet my new friends?" Ava batted her eyelashes. She motioned to the girl with the curly brown hair. "This is KT—"

"Hi!" The bubbly girl greeted, cutting Ava short . Patricia and Eddie glanced at each other at the sound of her American accent.

Ava glared a bit at KT before motioning to the red head. "And this is Jackie."

Jackie waved shyly at the couple standing in front of her. "Hey," she said softly.

"Funny, Ava. They seem nice. How did they end up with you?" Patricia remarked.

"Are you saying that _you're _nice?" Ava glared at Patricia. She turned to KT and Jackie. "She's not even a virgin. And, no, it wasn't Eddie."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Eddie pulled Patricia closer.

"Oh, but don't I?" Ava looked at her usual friends—Brianna, CeCe, and Dylan—and flipped her hair. "Girls, did I say one thing that _wasn't_ true?"

They shook their heads, smirking at Patricia.

"I don't think you know the full story, Ava." KT bravely replied.

"_Excuse me_?" Ava whipped around to look at KT. "_What_ did you just say?"

"What I'm saying is that you shouldn't judge people on rumors. They aren't always true, you know." KT shrugged.

"They. Are. _Not._ Rumors." Ava stated. Her face turned red with anger. "How dare you argue with me!"

"I wasn't." KT stepped forward. "I was saying that you don't know _everything_. There's probably more to the story. Actually, I _know_ there's more to the story." KT motioned toward Eddie and Patricia. "He wouldn't be holding her like that if there weren't more to the story."

"You have one more chance." Ava's eyes narrowed. "Use it wisely, or you're out."

"Okay. I think you're the classical mean girl. I also think you want Eddie, but you know what? You're never gonna get him. You know why? No one would _ever_ date someone like you."

"Go. _Now_."

KT shrugged. "I guess I'm out. I'm sorry for you, Jackie. I know you're the only non-superficial one left in that group. I wish you luck."

"We're leaving, girls!" Ava announced to the rest of her clique.

"Where do you live, KT?" Eddie asked the now-abandoned girl.

"I'm staying with the McStays." KT said.

"Oh!" Patricia exclaimed. "They're my neighbors!"

"You're Piper, right? Williamson?" KT asked.

"Patricia." Patricia corrected. "Piper's my twin."

"You have a twin! That's _so_ cool!" KT said excitedly. "Do you guys mind if I walk back with you? You seem to be headed down the road anyway…"

"No, not at all." Eddie smiled at KT.

Patricia felt a twang of jealousy. _Eddie wasn't supposed to smile at KT! _But she quickly brushed it off. After all, Eddie was _her_ boyfriend. And KT didn't seem to be too interested in Eddie…

But Patricia decided to keep a close eye on her just in case.

**I hope the sex talk was okay. I wasn't a huge fan of putting it in there, but something told me to do it. And someone FINALLY gave Ava what she deserves! **

**I hope it's okay I put KT in there… I actually don't mind her on the show, AS LOND AS SHE'S NOT A THREAT TO PEDDIE!**

**And remember Jackie the best you can… I have some BIG plans for her. **

**Oh! And people asked for Fabina, so… it shall happen! (:**

**Can you believe it's finale week ALREADY in America?! Geez! Where did it go! Sooooo excited, but I'll still miss it… :/ **

**Bye for today! I'm in the process of typing chapter 5 right now, so… Sibuna!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie was scrolling through his Facebook account later that evening, keeping an eye out for any interesting posts. He noticed that Patricia had tagged him in a status update.

_Fun date with my awesome boyfriend today! Missed you, __Eddie Miller__!_

_Eddie Miller__: Missed you too, Yacker!_

After posting his comment,Eddie smiled as he read some of the comments their friends had posted. There almost seemed to be a conversation going on.

_Drew Peters:_ _Smooch smooch! _

_Piper Williamson__: Thank goodness Eddie's back. Maybe Patricia will stop talking about him so much… or maybe not. _

_Jack Johnson__: We want pics!_

_Patricia Williamson:__ Of what? Me and Eddie?_

_Cody Jones__: Duh. Don't you want the world to see how cute and romantic you guys are?! XD _

_Patricia Williamson__: My profile picture's of us. And so is his? What more do you need? And I hope you're being sarcastic about the romantic thing. _

_Fabian Rutter__: Romantic? They tried to drown each other in the wave pool today!_

_Nina Martin__: The poor kids nearby are now traumatized for life… _

_Jerome Clarke__: Darn. I miss all the good stuff…_

_Amber Millington__: Well, I cannot believe I missed the Fabina date! :'(_

_Alfie Lewis__: I want to see Eddie and Patricia drown each other…_

_Joy Mercer__: ?!_

_Mara Jaffray__: REALLY you guys?_

_Eddie Miller__: It ended with us kissing, don't worry. No one got hurt. _

_Patricia Williamson__: Says you, Slimeball. I got a sunburn. _

_Joy Mercer:__ Don't worry. Eddie still thinks you're cute! _

_Eddie Miller__: I offered to rub sunscreen on your back…_

_Patricia Williamson__: Yeah, sunscreen I didn't have. Thanks a lot. _

_Drew Peters__: Maybe you should've brought some sunscreen instead of spending all your time trying to impress Eddie. _

_Eddie Miller__: Aw, Yacker, you were trying to impress me? _

_Patricia Williamson__: Shut your faces! And I forgot it! How come everyone likes to tease me? Do you guys REALLY have nothing better to do?_

_Piper Williamson__: If you're looking for something to do, Trix, you can clean your room. It's a disaster. _

_Patricia Williamson__: I'm sitting across the room from you! Use your words!_

_Eddie Miller__: Hey, Yacker, do you have work tomorrow?_

_Patricia Williamson__: Yep and so do you! (:_

_Eddie Miller__: ?_

_Patricia Williamson__: You've been rehired, weasel!_

_Drew Peters__: Bet you're excited, Patty! _

_Patricia Williamson__: Go away, Drew. _

_Eddie Miller__: I'll walk with you to work tomorrow, then! Thanks, Yacker!_

_Drew Peters__: We all know that "walking" is code word for "snogging"_

_Eddie Miller__: What's "snogging"?_

_Patricia Williamson__: Piper, control your boyfriend! And I'll tell you tomorrow, Slimeball! (: I'm logging off now! Goodbye! _

Eddie smiled and laughed softly. His girlfriend's sense of humor was one of his favorite parts of her. The rest of her personality was awesome too, but unlike most of Eddie's past girlfriends, Eddie could joke around and be himself around Patricia.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing in his lap.

_Did you tell her yet?_

_ -Nina _

_Tell Patricia? … no. I thought you were going to talk to her?_

_ -Eddie_

_I was hoping you would tell her… Ok. I'll talk to her._

_ -Nina _

_Tomorrow? Please?_

_ -Eddie_

_Maybe. I'll think about it ;)_

_ -Nina. _

I hope this was okay to put the Facebook thing in there! I thought it would be kinda fun! OMA TONIGHTS EPISODE WAS AWESOME! *I cried…*


	6. Chapter 6

"I bet you're excited, Trix!" Piper said to her sister as they got ready for work the next day.

"Shut up." Patricia mumbled, blushing a bit. She was currently trying to decide whether to leave her jacket unzipped or to zip it up. She went with unzipped to show off her Sick Puppies shirt.

"Did Drew mention anything to you?" Piper asked, putting her straightening iron down.

"About what? Patricia checked her makeup in the mirror. Her eyeliner was a bit thicker than usual this morning because she was shaking a bit with excitement. Although, she would never tell anybody that.

"About our one-year anniversary. It's coming up in about two weeks and I don't know if he's got anything planned."

"Sorry." Patricia shrugged. "I can ask him if you want."

"Yeah, okay." Piper nodded in agreement. Then, her face brightened up a bit. "Hey! You and Eddie's anniversary is this Sunday, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is."

"What are you guys doing for it?"

"I don't know. Nothing big, probably." Patricia said, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Nothing big? Trix you guys have been together for a whole _year_. This is the longest relationship you've ever had! This is _huge_!"

"Shut up, Piper! Geez. I doubt Eddie even remembered. " Patricia rolled her eyes, but she was slightly hurt that her boyfriend may not have remembered their anniversary.

Meanwhile, Eddie knocked on the Williamsons' door. He flinched, hearing the angry voices on the inside.

Mrs. Williamson opened the door. Eddie noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I assume you're here to walk Patricia over to the diner for work. She'll be down in just a minute." Mrs. Williamson said, running a hand through her red hair. Her hair was very much like Patricia's, but slightly lighter, like Piper's.

Eddie nodded, stepping into the house. He took a seat on one of the lightly-colored leather couches and patiently waited for his girlfriend. He watched as Mrs. Williamson softly closed her bedroom door.

"It's your fault, you know." Eddie could here Mrs. Williamson's voice faintly through the closed door.

"Oh? It is? Really?" Mr. Williamson responded.

"We're going into debt! And it's because you insist we keep that stupid diner going!" Mrs. Williamson yelled back.

"That diner has been in my family for generations! We are _not_ selling any part of it!"

"We're not earning any money from it either! We're losing money because of it! Why can't you _see_ that?"

Eddie shifted nervously. No wonder the girls were staying upstairs. It sounded ugly down here.

"Where else are we supposed to get money from? Huh?" Mr. Williamson's voice roared back.

"We sell the diner and get _normal_ jobs, like everyone else!"

"Hey!" A friendly voice said to Eddie. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Eddie said to Patricia. "Let's go."

Once they were outside, with the door quietly shut behind them, Eddie hugged Patricia.

"I'm sorry, Yacker." He whispered to her.

"What for?" She asked, unsurely hugging him back.

"Your parents. I heard them fighting. I know this is probably hard on you." Eddie broke away from the hug to look Patricia in the eye.

"Oh." She said softly, looking at her feet. "That."

"They've really been going at it, haven't they?"

"Yeah. But…" she trailed off. Patricia had begun to say it was okay, but she knew it really wasn't. She also knew Eddie wouldn't believe her. "It's just a bump in the road, I guess."

"You promise me you'll tell me when something's wrong, right?" Eddie asked her.

"Of course." She nodded. "Come on. Let's go to work."

**Ak! Only two episodes left! And you may or may not see the main point in Patricia's parents' fight… Basically they're losing money because of the diner. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews out there! I'm outlining the next few chapters now, and BOY! You guys will love the drama, I'm positive! **

**I also wanted to make an apology to anyone who found that whole sex talk uncomfortable a few chapters ago… This would be why it's rated T. Also for a couple future references back to Patricia's past… Hint hint… **

**If there's anything else you want to see, go ahead and PM me or put it in a review! Or I guess you could tweet me… Lilliana_White. Not my real name, obvi. But I do give previews to future chapters! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

"Eddie!" Piper whispered loudly to him as she entered the kitchen toward the end of the work day.

Eddie was busy trying to scrub a pan that had a failed omelet plastered to it. "Why are you whispering?" Eddie loudly whispered back.

"Because I don't want my sister to know I'm doing this."

"Uh oh. Doing what?" Eddie suspiciously asked, looking up from the pan.

"Your anniversary is this Sunday—" Piper spoke softly.

"As I have realized." Eddie interjected.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I knew that."

"So you have something planned, right?" Piper asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Eddie ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't gotten quite that far. I could certainly use ideas." He hinted.

"I'll help you, don't worry." Piper assured him. "How about—"

"Piper!" Patricia burst into the room. "Can you—" She looked at Eddie and Piper suspiciously. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing." Piper said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just...Dad said that he wanted to ask you something. It's about one of your upcoming concerts." Patricia said.

"Okay!" Piper nodded eagerly. "I'll go do that."

As Piper left, Patricia leaned against a counter."So… what were you guys talking about?"

"Ah, you'll find out soon enough, Yacker." Eddie teased.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go home? Dad said we could leave early since there's hardly anyone here. We're almost closed, anyway."

Eddie nodded and walked toward the door.

"What do you think about heading over to the water park?" Patricia asked.

"Thought you had a sunburn." Eddie teased.

"I do." Patricia rolled her eyes. "It's on my back."

"Sure it is."

"You're _really_ going to argue with me about _this_?" Patricia said, rolling her eyes again.

"Sure." Eddie shrugged. Then he smiled. "The water park _does_ sound nice, though."

"Okay, but _I'm_ paying this time." Patricia said.

"Whatever you want." Eddie grinned at her.

"Hey, guys." A voice said. Eddie and Patricia turned around to see Joy. "Are you on a date?"

"Heading to one right now, actually." Eddie told her.

"Where are _you_ going?" Patricia asked.

"A date." Joy beamed.

"With…?" Patricia urged for more.

"Fabes." Joy smiled even bigger.

"Uh, Joy, you _do_ realize that his _girlfriend_ is here visiting him, _right_?" Eddie said slowly.

"Yeah, and…?" Joy rolled her eyes.

"_Really_, Joy?" Patricia gave her best friend a look. "Cut it out. I know what you're trying to do. It's not good, okay?"

"You don't know that." Joy shrugged as she walked by her.

"She's crazy." Patricia shook her head.

"Patty! Eddie!" Drew said, passing Joy as he ran toward them.

"We're the couple of the day, aren't we?" Eddie said to Patricia, smiling.

"Is Piper on her way out?" Drew continued.

"Yeah, any minute now—" Patricia started.

"Would you guys be interested in going to Sunny Day with us?" Drew asked, cutting Patricia off.

"We were actually just headed there." Eddie explained.

"I'll give you free admission if you come with Piper and me." Drew said, smirking.

Eddie and Patricia looked at each other and then nodded at Drew.

"Sweet!" Drew said, continuing toward the diner.

"Piper's lucky to have him as a boyfriend." Eddie mused.

"And you're lucky your girlfriend's her sister." Patricia teased.

**I know, a bit of a filler, but I had to get the 4 of them to the water park somehow. Trust me, it'll be good! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ooh, that _does_ look bad." Eddie said as Patricia removed her bathing suit cover-up. The spot on her back was red, indicating a sunburn.

"I brought sunscreen this time!" Patricia smiled. "Help me put it on my back, yeah?"

Eddie grinned back, happy to help his girlfriend. "Sure."

Patricia tried not to tense under the touch of Eddie's hand on her bare back. She liked it there, although she wouldn't admit it. Tingles went through her whole body.

"It's disgusting." She suddenly said.

"What?"

"How Piper and Drew are all over each other." Patricia responded, motioning toward the couple. Sure enough, they were sitting on a lounge chair, sharing a passionate kiss.

"One of them is going to lose their face." Eddie said as he putting another glob of sunscreen of Patricia's back.

"The already lost their minds." Patricia joked. She heard the lid on the sunscreen close and turned around to face Eddie. "I'm actually id of glad we're not like that."

"You are?" Eddie smirked, knowing Patricia wasn't the type to want to make out with him every time he said something romantic to her.

"I'm glad we don't snog each other's faces off, in other words."

"But I _know_ you like kissing." Eddie grinned.

"Shut up, weasel." Patricia lightheartedly pushed him. Eddie laughed and slid an arm around her, leading her toward Drew and Piper, who had stopped making out and were just talking.

"Are you guys done swallowing each other's faces?" Eddie teased. "Can we go _do_ something?"

"Sorry." Drew shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

Drew, Eddie, and Patricia all laughed as Piper turned a deep shade of red.

"Let's go." Piper muttered.

After several rides, they all stopped to have lunch at the Snak Shak. Eddie got a hoagie, Patricia got a cheese sandwich, Drew got a tuna sandwich, and Piper got a Ceaser Salad. They were all seated around a four-person table, eating.

"So…" Piper started. "Your anniversary is coming up, you guys." She nodded at Patricia and Eddie, giving Eddie a little wink. "Is there anything you have planned?"

"Good question." Patricia said, raising an eyebrow and looking at Eddie.

"I actually _did_ find something special to do." Eddie nodded.

"You _did?_" The girls said in unison. Piper was surprised that he had found something so fast. Patricia, on the other hand, was surprised he even _remembered_.

"I did. Surprised, Yacker?" Eddie smirked.

"Well, what is it?" Patricia urged.

"Ah, no. I think I'll leave it as a surprise." Eddie said, winking.

"Until _Sunday_? That's too long!" Patricia protested.

"Yacker, it's Friday. I think you'll survive." Eddie laughed as Patricia groaned. He looked over at Drew and Piper, who seemed to be enjoying the entertainment. "What about you guys?"

"What about us?" Drew asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Our anniversary! Duh, Drew!" Piper rolled her eyes, smiling at her boyfriend. She figured he was only pretending to not know.

Only he wasn't pretending.

"Our what?" Drew asked, suddenly concerned.

"Don't pretend like you forgot!" Piper looked at her boyfriend.

"Nice, Drew." Patricia said quietly.

"You _did_ forget, didn't you?" Piper jumped out of her seat. "Nice to know that the only thing you remember about our relationship is the physical stuff!"

Drew watched in horror as she snatched her bag from under the table and stormed off. He groaned and got off after her, pleading for her to stop.

"I'm glad you're not obsessed about anniversaries like she is." Eddie softly said to Patricia.

"Me too." Patricia nodded in agreement. She got out of her chair, and took her spot next to Eddie as they headed toward the wave pool. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Probably. Every couple fights."

"We should know. We fought at least three times last summer."

"But my smooth moves made up for that, right?" Eddie flashed a teasing smile.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Patricia rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Come on, let's go!" Eddie teased, childishly splashing Patricia. She laughed and splashed back, not letting Drew and Piper's argument ruin her day.

**Well… Not a filler. You may think it is, but TRUST ME. It's not. And YES! I DID see the finale last night! (: My favorite part WAS the Peddie scene at the end! "It always has been and it always will be."**


	9. Chapter 9

"You two look like you had a fun time." Mr. Williamson looked up from his newspaper as Patricia and Eddie walked in the house. The couple was glad that Mr. Williamson was _finally_ okay with them dating. Last year, he had been _totally_ against it.

"We did." Patricia smiled and pulled back her slightly damp hair into a pony tail.

"Is Piper okay?" Eddie asked, shutting the front door quietly.

"She went over to Ava's house." Mr. Williamson said, going back to his paper.

"Really? She's still friends with her?" Patricia raised an eyebrow. She went over to the fridge with Eddie following her and got out some lemonade and two cups.

"I guess. I don't keep up with your teenage drama." Mr. Williamson snapped. Patricia made a face at his bad mood.

"Where's Mum?" Patricia nervously took a sip of her lemonade.

"The store." Mr. Williamson shortly replied.

"Oh." Patricia worriedly bit her lip. "Okay."

Eddie cautiously took a drink his lemonade. It was obvious that everyone was walking on egg shells in the house. And he was _not_ looking to be a part of the drama.

They all sat in an awkward silence for a while, no one saying anything at all.

"Why'd Mum go to the store?" Patricia quietly asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Patricia." Mr. Williamson said, slamming his newspaper down.

Eddie took this as his cue to leave. "Well, I'll see you guys later!" he waved and went out the door. "Bye, Yacker."

Patricia sighed, unhappy that she was left alone with her cranky dad. "You had another fight, didn't you?"

"Patricia Williamson!" Her dad slammed his hand down again.

"You did, didn't you?!" Patricia yelled. "Don't lie to me!"

"Just leave it, Patricia!" He yelled back.

"Why do you guys fight?! Why can't you just get along?!"

"Patricia, I am growing very angry. I would suggest making yourself scarce!" Mr. Williamson stood up. "Go, Patricia!"

"Fine! I'll leave you! Just like everyone else!" Patricia exclaimed, slamming the door behind her. Makeup-filled tears ran down her face as she slumped against the door.

"Stupid parents. Always fighting." She grumbled. "Tearing our dumb family apart."

It was obvious that she couldn't go back into the house. So where would she go? Joy's house? Things were a bit tense with Joy, though. She _could_ go to Eddie's house… But that could be more than a bit awkward to spend the night… Right?

Patricia sighed, realizing she didn't have much of a choice.

**And… there's chapter 9! Wow! THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie was in his room listening to "I Hate You" by the Sick Puppies when he heard a banging at the front door. Taking off his headphones, he heard his dad answer it.

"Oh! Patricia?" Mr. Sweet said to the redhead. "Is something wrong?"

"C—Can I talk to Eddie for a second?" she responded. At the sound of her cracking voice, Eddie got up and walked to the doorway.

He was surprised to see Patricia standing in the doorway with tears staining her face. He quickly rushed to her side and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Yacker! Are you okay?" He asked her, examining her face for clues as to what happened.

"My dad… He told me to leave." Patricia said, another tear rolling down her face. "My family's falling apart, Eddie."

"I'm sorry, Patricia." Eddie responded, giving her a squeeze.

"I hate to ask, but can I stay here tonight?" Patricia quietly asked. She looked at Mr. Sweet and Eddie's expressions, and then quickly added. "If it's too awkward I'm sure Amber or Mara would let me."

"No, it's fine." Eddie reassured her.

"But we don't have a guest room—" Mr. Sweet began.

"There's an extra couch in my room." Eddie interrupted.

"I'm not so sure that Ms. Williamson would like sleeping on a couch." Mr. Sweet continued.

"Then I'll take the couch." Eddie insisted. "It'll be fine, Dad."

"It's okay, Eddie. Your dad probably doesn't want me staying overnight. Seeing as I'm your girlfriend and—"

"Yacker, you're _fine_. You can stay. Right, Dad?" Eddie gave his father a look.

Mr. Sweet sighed. "I guess it's okay with me."

"Thanks." Patricia smiled.

"Come on in, Yacker." Eddie said, leading her forward. She followed him to his room, grateful she had such a great guy for a boyfriend. Patricia honestly had _no_ idea how she got so lucky.

"Shoot." She mumbled. "I don't have any clothes or _anything_."

"You can… borrow some of mine?" Eddie suggested, motioning toward his dresser.

"I find it hard to believe that you have girls' underwear and a bra. All I have under my cover-up is my bathing suit, Slimeball."

"Oh. Right."

"Come with me back to my house." Patricia insisted. "We can do some investigating, too, yeah?"

"What if your dad—"

"Then we get clothes and go. My guess would be that he went to the diner to get away from everyone In case I came back." Patricia shrugged.

Eddie sighed, and then smiled at his persistent girlfriend. "Okay. If you say so."

"See? You're already learning that arguing with me is useless." Patricia smirked.

"It doesn't take long to learn, Yacker." Eddie grinned back. He then called "We'll be back in a bit, Dad!"

Patricia carefully shut the door behind them, and then grabbed Eddie's hand.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Eddie asked.

"Anything that really has to do with my parents arguing." Patricia sighed. "I know that we're having money problems, but how bad can it be?"

"Okay." Eddie nodded, but wasn't too sure that they were doing the right thing. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Slimeball. I am." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Geez."

**Next chapter is going to be HUGE, so I decided to split the two up. I'll see if I can put it in there today. I might not be able to because I'm going over to a friend's house to start our upcoming fiction co-write together. I obviously like torturing people… ;P**

**Is anyone else really excited for the season 2 reruns this week? (: Eddie comes on Thursday (House of Who?/ House of Frauds)! I can't wait to see it again! **

**And, yes, I do listen to the Sick Puppies! I am in love with them right now! I really like "I hate You" and "My World" although the music video for it is kinda sad…**

**Any Total Drama fans out there? I was thinking (my crazy mind) about doing an HOA/Total Drama crossover. Would you guys read it if I did? Are you excited for season 5? All Stars, BABY! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's unlocked." Patricia whispered to Eddie as she opened the front door. "Come on."

They quietly tip-toed into the house, careful to not let their feet hit the wooden floor loudly.

Patricia spotted a piece of paper sitting on the Williamsons' marble counter. It had her mom's name on it in her dad's sloppy handwriting.

"He's gone." Patricia said softly. She held up the letter for Eddie to see. "He must've gone to the bank or the diner." She played with a corner of the letter, debating whether to open it or not.

"Are you going to open it?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. Should I? It seems kind of wrong." Patricia shrugged.

"It could be important."

Patricia took a deep breath, collecting courage. "You're right."

She took another deep breath and opened the paper slowly. She and Eddie both read the letter to themselves.

_Elizabeth,_

_If you're reading this, you must've come home to apologize or for me to apologize. Well, I'm sorry if you want me to apologize. _

_I have gone to the diner to be sure that there is no excess property that we can sell. I still refuse to sell the diner itself, but maybe we can compromise and sell a portion of it off. You can call me stubborn all you want, but this diner has been in my family since the early 1900s and I intend to keep it in the family. I hope that one day one of the girls will take it. I also hope that sometime soon, you will put yourself in my shoes and see why the diner is so important to me. _

_I know you're unhappy right now, and believe me, I am, too. But we can't let money tear our family apart. We need to tell the girls at some point. _

_If you forgive me, then just wait. I will be home soon. If you refuse, then I will know when you don't show up. When you are ready, come home. _

_Charlie_

"Yacker?" Eddie asked when he finished reading the letter.

"We must be in a lot of trouble if they're considering selling the diner." Patricia didn't look at Eddie. Instead, her teary eyes continued staring at the letter.

"Are you okay?" Eddie put an arm around her.

"I'm going to go get my clothes. I'll be back in a minute." Patricia responded shortly.

"Yacker…" Eddie sighed as she watched her go up the stairs to her room.

Once upstairs, Patricia quietly closed her door and sat on her bed. Tear roamed her face, seeming to cover every inch of it. She sniffled a bit, trying to hold back her tears. This wasn't what she needed.

Deep down, she knew it was partly her fault, too. Those counseling lessons were expensive. That had to have _something_ to do with it.

"I should've just done without them." Patricia mumbled. "I should've been stronger."

There was a small knock at her door.

"Patricia? Can I come in?" She heard Eddie's voice ask softly. "Please?"

"Whatever." Patricia sighed, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Eddie had seen her cry enough. She didn't want him to think that she was weak or a crybaby. "I was just think which pajamas I should bring."

"Yacker, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Eddie asked.

"Duh, doofus." She faked a smile. "Can you hand me that bag over there?" she asked, pointing at the closet.

"The one with the ladybugs all over it?" Eddie joked.

"Haha, very funny." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Piper must've taken her green polka dot one to Ava's place."

"She's still friends with her?" Eddie asked, handing Patricia her purple bag with the black stars on it. "I feel bad for your sister. How are they even friends?"

"They went to music school together." Patricia said as she threw some clothes in her bag.

"Woah, woah, wait. _Music school_?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Ava used to play the violin." Patricia shrugged. "Ironic, isn't it? The violin is so peaceful—"

"And she's the _exact_ opposite." Eddie finished.

"Exactly." Patricia quickly zipped up her bag. "Let's go."

As they were walking back down the stairs, they could vaguely hear a car door slamming. Patricia and Eddie looked at each other and shrugged.

The front door swung open and Patricia paused on the stairs, holding her arm out so Eddie would know to do the same. They both watched as Mr. Williamson walked through the door.

He immediately spotted them on the stairs. "Where are you guys going?"

"… A party?" Patricia lied. No _way_ her dad would let her spend the night at Eddie's house, even _if_ nothing happened.

"With a bag?" Mr. Williamson questioned.

"Yes?" Patricia managed. "I mean, yes. I had to bring a change of clothes. It's a water party."

"I see." Mr. Williamson crossed his arms. He scowled at Eddie. "And what are you doing, Mr. Miller."

I'm… helping! Helping your daughter carry stuff." Eddie saw Patricia look at him out of the corner of his eye. "Like this bag!" He took the bag from her.

"Patricia, I assume you're probably staying over at a friend's house."

"Joy's house!" Patricia quickly said. "You know, Joy Mercer?"

"Of course I know Joy, Patricia. She's been over here a billion times. Don't be foolish." Mr. Williamson disappeared into the kitchen.

"Let's go." Eddie whispered to Patricia. She nodded and they silently slipped out the door.

**So… you may or may not predict what's going to happen in about 2-3 chapters from now… I didn't make it SUPER obvious, but you might be able to guess!**

**And it looks like I will be starting a Total Drama and HOA crossover… this could be interesting. Any particular characters from either show you would like to see if you were to read it? **

**One more thing: I think I just had someone rip off my work. Actually I know. I don't know if I should say the name of the person or the story, but I think you know who you are. If you are reading this, did you really think I wouldn't notice that you just changed the names of their friends and the order of events? You had a fire in yours, which I did NOT have, but you also had a horrible ex, a snotty girl, and the Williamson's family friend fall in love with Piper. And I do believe you had Eddie save her from certain deaths, I am trying to find your story now, and it seems you have taken it off. **

**THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! THIS STORY ALREADY HAS 113 (last time I checked) REVIEWS! YAY!**


	12. Chapter 12

"That was close." Patricia said as Eddie set her stuff on his bed.

"But we handled it well, don't you think?" Eddie grinned.

"Yeah, _very_ smooth." Patricia rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he _actually_ bought that!"

"Me either." Eddie admitted.

"Where's your bathroom?" Patricia asked. "I want to get changed."

"Down the hall a bit more. It's the first door to your left." Eddie said as he got out his laptop.

Patricia nodded, and then headed off.

Eddie opened up his internet on his laptop and looked over his plans for Sunday. Believe it or not, he _actually_ typed them out. Eddie wanted this night to be perfect for both of them.

"Edison?" Mr. Sweet appeared at Eddie's doorway. "About Patricia…"

"No, not this 'perfect couple' stuff again." Eddie groaned.

"No, no!" Mr. Sweet shook his head. "I was actually going to ask if her trust has improved."

"Her trust?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "The counseling sure helped. Whoever helped her did a great job."

"That's good. To be honest, I was a bit worried there for a while." Mr. Sweet nodded. "You really like her, then, son? I've never seen you this attached to a girl for so long."

"Dad, I think I might be in _love_ with her." Eddie said, extremely quietly so Patricia wouldn't overhear.

Mr. Sweet gave his son a small smile. "I'm glad you feel that way about a girl."

Eddie noticed his dad's eyes getting a bit teary. "Are you… _crying_?"

"It's just you're my only son and you're growing up so fast." Mr. Sweet dabbed his eye softly. "And I wish that I could've spent more time with you when you were younger."

"Well… I'm here now." Eddie awkwardly said. They heard the bathroom door open back up. Patricia walked into Eddie's room, fully clothed with a looser Sick Puppies shirt and loose-fitting black shorts.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, putting her other clothes away.

_Classic Yacker_, Eddie thought to himself. "Nothing much, Yacker." He lowered his laptop screen toward him more.

"What's _that_?" Patricia asked, trying to look over Eddie's shoulder to see what he was hiding on the computer.

"Our date plans for Sunday." Eddie shut his laptop down. "And, no, you cannot see them."

"Why _not_?" Patricia whined.

"Don't be whiny, Yacker. It's a surprise." Eddie shook his head.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "_Fine_."

"Hey, Dad, what's for dinner?" Eddie asked his father.

"How about you guys make yourselves something? I have a meeting to go to." Mr. Sweet looked at his watch. "I have to go right now! Behave yourselves!" he called over his shoulder.

"No promises, Dad!" Eddie shouted as the door slammed shut. Eddie stood up. "Pancakes sound good?"

"You and your pancakes." Patricia teased as she followed her boyfriend into the kitchen.

**I know; a short, filler chapter. I've been SUUUPER stressed lately. I have to go and pick highschool classes, and now we have state testing coming up, so all my teachers are cracking down on us… ugh.**

**Also, my friend and I are doing a duet together for choir and we need a song. I was wondering if any of you had any ideas? We're both sopranos, so it can't be too low. It doesn't have to be a duet, either. We just need some more ideas. **

**And any ideas for ANYTHING? It could be for new fics, it could be for current ones, ANYTHING! I'm just making sure everyone is satisfied! (:**

**And about the copying thing, I actually read a lot more and it's NOT an exact match. Just the first few chapters are EXTREMELY SIMLIAR and some content in the later ones. It still bothers me, though. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS AND STUFF! (: I seriously got teary-eyed on the bus by them! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

Patricia woke up the next morning with a feeling of unfamiliarity. Sunlight poured into the strange room. _Where was she?_

Eddie shifted from the couch. _Right_. She had stayed the night at Eddie's.

And _no_, nothing had happened. After dinner, they watched a horror movie and then went to bed. Patricia wasn't ready to go that far yet, and they both knew it. A quick kiss goodnight and they both fell asleep soundly.

Patricia groaned and got out of bed. She walked over to her snoozing boyfriend and shook him awake.

"But it's Saturday." Eddie moaned.

"_And _we have _work_." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Eddie sighed, pulling the pillow over his face.

"I'm going to get changed and stuff in the bathroom. When I come back, you better be out of bed and changed and ready to go." Patricia said, pulling the pillow off his face.

"Fine." Eddie sighed again, not wanting to get up just yet. He watched as Patricia went out the door. He groaned again, but made his way over to his dresser.

He knocked on the bathroom door dressed with jeans and a green shirt with an odd, yet interesting design on it.

"Yacker, I'm up!" He said through the door. The door opened and Patricia stepped out with a black shirt with a metallic, blue heart on it and blue skinny jeans.

"And you're even dressed! Not bad, Slimeball!" She teased. "Ready to walk over?"

"But…"

"But what?"

"But what about breakfast?" Eddie asked.

"How about we have breakfast over _there_." Patricia said, opening the door. "Come on, weasel."

"I guess." Eddie fake-pouted and walked out the door.

Piper greeted them at the diner. She seemed to arrive just seconds before they did.

"Hi, sis! Hi, Eddie!" she chirped.

"You stayed at Ava's house last night?" Patricia asked her sister.

"Actually, I went over to Jackie's. Ava kind of started a fight, so Jackie and I left. She's not half bad, you know. Ava came over later on to apologize, which—" Piper was interrupted by Eddie's surprised voice.

"Wait. Ava _apologized_? Are we talking about the same Ava?"

"Well, her apology was 'I'm sorry that you guys are so offended by my humor and wittiness." Piper rolled her eyes. "Not the _best_ apology, but it's _awesome_ coming from Ava."

"What did she say?" Patricia asked.

"She was just bad mouthing KT almost the whole time." Piper shrugged, opening the fridge to get out the fruit for the fruit salad. "I got sick of it."

"You know, I _really _don't see how you can stand her." Patricia stated.

"Me either." Eddie agreed.

"Sometimes I wonder myself." Piper said.

Mr. Williamson rushed into the diner. "Sorry I'm late. Is your mum hear?"

"No… I thought she came home last night." Piper raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure she'll be here eventually. She's probably just getting ready." Mr. Williamson nodded, trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "Let's get to work! Come on!"

The teens rolled their eyes, but got to work.

It was later that day when Nina came in. She had decided to keep her promise to Eddie to talk to Patricia about the "L" word. She figured she might as well spend some time with Fabian, too. That's why they were both at the diner, sitting and waiting for someone—hopefully Patricia—to come and seat them.

The odds were in Nina's favor. Patricia walked out of the kitchen from putting empty plates on the counter and noticed Fabian and Nina waiting.

"Hi, guys." She greeted. "Just you two today? How romantic."

Nina and Fabian both blushed and looked at each other, causing the trio to begin laughing, Patricia slightly less nervous than the couple. Nina continued blushing as Patricia led them to their table for two.

"What can I get you guys?" Patricia asked. "Drink wise, of course. Unless you already know what you want from the menu, then you would save me a trip."

"If you give us a minute or two, I'm sure we can come up with something, right Nina?" Fabian asked.

Nina nodded, wanting to pick fast so that she could talk to Patricia. "I'll take the grilled cheese."

"For breakfast?" Patricia raised an eyebrow as she wrote down Nina's order.

"Quit judging the customers, Yacker." Eddie said to her as he whizzed by, carrying pancakes for a small family sitting at a booth.

Patricia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Excuse him. He likes to butt in a lot."

_Good timing, Eddie! _Nina thought. She seized the opportunity. "You guys really like each other, don't you?"

Patricia lips stretched into a smile. "Yeah. We do."

"You just seem so… close." Nina couldn't believe how awful she was winging it.

"Uh… Thanks?" Patricia gave her a funny look.

"I was just wondering if you, you know…"

"Actually, I _don't_ know." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you maybe… loved him?" Nina squeaked, her voice suddenly getting small.

"Let's just say I've never felt this way before about _anyone_." Patricia said as she left, a little twinkle in her eye.

Nina smiled, surprised at her success. _It worked!_

"Aw…" Fabian sighed. "I didn't order."

Nina laughed and placed her hand on his. "You can order when she gets back."

Fabian nodded. "What was that about, anyway?"

"I was sent on a mission." Nina explained.

"Right…" Fabian gave her a funny look. Nina, lighthearted, laughed.

**Woah! This chapter WAS going to be longer, but… I'm hungry and want dinner and then I'm going out later. So… sorry! And thanks for all the song ideas! It looks like we're doing "Teardrops on my Guitar", but the ideas really mean a lot! And for AlishaFabinaFan, who suggested an Adele song, my whole choir group ended up doing "Rolling in the Deep". (: **

**And here's my ad for Drmiracle and my new fanfic, called Just Pals! (: If you checked it out, that would mean a LOT. **

**Also THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I just did the math, and this story averages about 12-ish reviews a chapter, so THANKS! One Summer averaged about 8-ish, so it climbed! WOO!**

**And, yes, I am in the eighth grade, for those of you wondering. Haha a lot of people are surprised. One Summer was also my first fanfiction, believe it or not!**

**Hehe… Uploaded the wrong chapter. I'M SO SORRY! ARG! I was on my way out the door, but there are still no excuses… Forgive me?**


	14. Chapter 14

"Great news!" Nina's voice trilled over Eddie's phone.

"Did you talk to Patricia?" Eddie eagerly asked.

"Yes! I did!" Nina said. "She feels the same way!"

"_Really_?" Eddie couldn't believe it.

"Really." Nina confirmed.

"I guess I'll tell her." Eddie beamed as he hung up the phone. He had just finished work and walked Patricia home. She had seemed a little bit hesitant, especially since her mum hadn't showed back up to work until an hour before it was over. Thankfully, Mr. Williamson had held his patience, thankful that she had even bothered to show up at all.

Eddie _hated _seeing Patricia like this. She didn't want to go home, in fear of her parents fighting.

But right now, he was so happy; he could bounce off the walls. He _loved_ someone, and the love was _returned_. And it was the best relationship he'd ever had.

His phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID.

"Hi, Mom!" He chirped into the phone.

Ms. Miller was slightly surprised at her son's good mood. He wasn't usually like this. But she decided to take full advantage of the moment. "Hi, Eddie! I was just on Facebook and saw you got tagged in a post by 'Patricia Williamson'. Is that _the_ Patricia?"

Eddie felt his heart skip a beat at her name. "It is. What's the post say?"

"'Glad to have a boyfriend like Eddie Miller who's there for me!' And then it has a smiley face." Ms. Miller read.

"Are you stalking me or something, Mom?" Eddie joked.

"It's my responsibility to make sure that you're doing appropriate things. Even if you're over there for the summer, you're still my little boy."

"Mom," Eddie groaned. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You are to me." Ms. Miller responded.

"And I thought Dad was the emotional one." Eddie grumbled.

"What's that?" Ms. Miller said, not really paying attention. "Who's Drew Peters?"

"You're on my Facebook page?" Eddie rolled his eyes. "That's Drew. I told you about him, remember? The one who throws the awesome parties?"

"Oh, oh right." Ms. Miller replied. "He has some interesting comments to some of your posts. Hey, Eddie, what's 'snogging'?"

"Uh… Hugging, Mom" Eddie quickly said. "Is that it?"

"No! I didn't just call you to tell you that stuff!"

"Good, I'm glad." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'm thinking about visiting some friends of mine who live in the area that you're in. I'm coming to visit!" Ms. Miller squeaked.

"Really?" This got Eddie's attention. "When?"

"A week or so from now." Ms. Miller responded. "I'm excited to meet Patricia, Drew, and Flute!"

"Flute?" Eddie asked. He thought for a moment, before realizing who she must've meant. "Do you mean _Piper_?"

"Oh! Was that her name? I forgot." Ms. Miller said. "But I'm especially excited to meet Patricia! You've told me so much about her!"

"Okay, but you're not going to mention that, _right_?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I will, Eddie!" Ms. Miller replied. "I have to go for now. The dog is barking at who knows what. Call me soon, okay, baby?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Bye, Mom."

**I know, a bit of a filler, but I like Ms. Miller (or that one conversation that she had during Eddie and Patricia's date… remember? "No you can't talk to her! Why? Because I don't want my mom on my date!") so I decided to go ahead and make her visit! (: Yaya! **

**And you guys are soooo sweet! I'm still embarrassed though. I guess posting the wrong chapter happens to everyone. At least I didn't post a future chapter to this story though! That would've been BAAAD! Baaa. I'm a sheep, now! ;) Okay, too much sugar…**


	15. Chapter 15

Piper was in her room upstairs when she heard a knock on the door downstairs. She was home alone because Mrs. Williamson went shopping, Mr. Williamson went out to some finance clinic or something (Piper didn't particularly care), and Patricia was hanging out with Eddie. She sighed, realizing she would have to open the door.

"Piper!" The male's voice said. Drew.

Piper began to close the door on Drew, but he shoved his foot in the way of the door's path. She glared at him.

"Please. Just listen for a second, Piper." He pleaded.

Piper rolled her eyes, but opened the door wider to let Drew through. "Fine. You have two seconds."

"Thank you." Drew nodded. "I'm _so_ sorry I forgot about our anniversary, Piper."

"Then why'd you do it?" Piper asked.

"Because I was stupid." Drew admitted. "But I have something to make it up to you."

He had Piper's attention now and he knew it. She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

She watched as he pulled some tickets out of his back pocket.

"They're for the music festival. I know how bad you wanted to go, but couldn't get tickets." Drew explained. "My dad knows people."

"_Really_?" Piper asked. "I _guess_ I overreacted."

"Am I forgiven?" Drew asked. In response, Piper kissed him.

"Woah! Okay, really?" An American voice said. Eddie and Patricia walked in, hand-in-hand.

"I see you two made up." Patricia commented, sitting on the couch. Eddie plopped down next to her.

"We did!" Piper beamed.

"Where did you two go?" Drew asked.

"The movies. It was an hour drive, but _totally_ worth it." Eddie put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Did you guys make out in the dark?" Drew teasingly asked.

"Not at this movie." Patricia said. "It was actually kind of scary."

"What was it?" Piper asked.

"_The Raven_ or something. Some Edgar Allen Poe movie." Eddie explained. "It was a special showing."

"That sounds like fun." Drew nodded.

"So…" Piper started. "Your big anniversary date is tonight. What are you guys doing?"

"That's a great question. When are you ever going to tell me, Slimeball?" Patricia looked at her boyfriend.

"Ah, you'll see tomorrow." Eddie shook his head.

"I _hate _it when you do that." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"And yet you'll survive." Eddie smirked at Patricia's assertiveness.

"Shut up." Patricia rolled her eyes again.

"Now leave!" Piper commanded. "We have to get ready!"

"_We_?" Patricia looked at her sister.

"Well, I'm helping you, aren't I?" Piper said. She turned back toward the guys. "Go! Why don't you go watch basketball or whatever sport is on?"

"Actually, that's not a terrible idea." Drew looked at Eddie, who nodded.

"See you tonight, Yacker." Eddie waved, shutting the door behind him and Drew.

**Sorry it's so short. I was running out of time to post and decided to throw the fact that Drew and Piper made up in there. **

**I REALLY need your guys' opinions. So, I was thinking about adding some sort of mystery in there, like a haunted house. Good or bad idea? Let me know! PLEASE! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Aren't you excited?" Piper squealed. Piper continued running a brush through her sister's already-straightened hair.

"Piper, my hair's already straight." Patricia whined.

"Sorry." Piper put the brush down. "You look _amazing_ Trixie!"

"Really?" Patricia examined herself in the mirror. She was clothed in red skinny jeans, a black shirt with silver stripes, and her usual combat boots. Thankfully, Piper allowed her to do her own makeup, so she let herself use her usual technique to do winger eyeliner.

"_Really_." Piper confirmed. She glanced down at her watch. "Hate to beak it to you, Trix but you're almost 5 minutes late."

"Shoot." Patricia grumbled.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Eddie was busy being interrogated by Mr. Williamson.

"Is this date appropriate?" Mr. Williamson questioned.

"Of course." Eddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"There won't be any alcohol, right?"

"I don't think she would honestly drink it even if there was."

"Are you saying that there will be alcohol?"

"What? No! Not where we're going!" Eddie said. Satisfying Mr. Williamson while still trying to be himself was hard. Eddie swears that the only reason Mr. Williamson is allowing them to be together is because Eddie saved Patricia from Ben at Drew's pool party last year.

"And you'll have her back by 11:30, correct?"

"Is tomorrow okay, too?" Eddie joked, trying to make the conversation less awkward. He laughed until he saw Mr. Williamson's scowl. "No later than 11:30. Got it."

"No funny business, you hear?"

Eddie opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it when he felt a familiar arm slide around his waist.

"Oh, leave him alone, Dad." Patricia said from Eddie's side.

"Thanks, Yacker." Eddie put his arm around her shoulders. "You look great."

"_Great_? That's it?" Mr. Williamson raised an eyebrow at Eddie.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was okay for me to tell your daughter how gorgeous she looked in front of you." Eddie shrugged, sending a small wink at Patricia.

"Thanks, Slimeball." Patricia said, blushing slightly at the compliment. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Okay, have fun. No funny business, no alcohol, no 'staying the night', and be careful on the roads. Understood?"

"Yes, Dad." Eddie mumbled under his breath at the same time as Patricia. Patricia elbowed him.

"Bye guys!" Piper called from the top of the staircase.

The couple waved as they went out the door. Eddie opened Patricia's door for her, and she shot him a 'really?' look. It always amused Eddie at how different Patricia was from the other girls he had dated before her. But he liked how different she was. It was a relief because he could actually be himself.

"So," Patricia said as Eddie closed his own door and turned the key to start up the older car. "Are you _finally _going to tell me where we're going?"

"Let me think about it…" Eddie pretended to be lost in thought. Patricia slapped his shoulder lightly. "Nah, you'll see soon enough."

"_Please_?" Patricia begged.

"You'll see in about an hour." Eddie assured her.

"_Another_ long drive? Really?" Patricia asked, referring to the half hour drive they had to take earlier to go and see the movie. "Because I just _love_ being in the same car as you for long periods of time." She sarcastically said, knowing Eddie would take it as a joke.

"Oh, I _know_ you do, Yacker." Eddie patted her shoulder, carefully removing his hand from the steering wheel. "You Brits drive on the wrong side of the road, do you know that?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

"And you guys have weird names for simple words. Like 'snogging' instead of 'making out' and 'rubbish' instead of 'trash'. Is there any reasoning behind that?"

"Easy: Americans are _so_ strange, they refuse to accept the correct way of doing things." Patricia teased. "You _do_ realize that you're _technically_ half British, right?"

"But I've lived in America all my life. Doesn't count." Eddie shrugged.

"But you're here now." Patricia pointed out.

"And, boy, am I glad I came!" Eddie grinned, which made Patricia blush. He felt that this was _finally _the right time. "Listen, Patricia, I—"

"Eddie!" she interrupted. Eddie looked forward. A deer was standing in the middle of the road. Eddie stopped suddenly, jerking the whole car.

"Sorry." He said, honking the horn at the deer. "Are you okay?"

"So much for being careful on the road." Patricia said.

"No kidding." Eddie smiled, but was beating himself up on the inside. He _needed _to tell her how he felt! But the timing had to be _just_ right, or hell could break loose.

"So what were you saying?" she looked back at him.

"Oh, never mind. I can't remember." Eddie said, shrugging. _Gotta pick the right time, Miller!_ He thought to himself.

**Originally, this chapter was going to be suuuuper long because of the drama that goes down on the date, but I decided to save that for another chapter which could be posted tonight, tomorrow, or Sunday! **

**I may not be able to post tomorrow because I am at a horse show, so it all depends on what time that will get done at, and if I suck at it, then I may not post because I don't feel like it, or I may even post to take my mind off of it. It all depends! (: **

**MAJOR DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER YOU GUYS! **

**A couple shout-outs:**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thanks soooo much for following me on Twitter! And you tweeted at me today too when my account was being weird! I feel like I should give you a sneak peek of a future chapter… Hmm…**

**sarvaniluvsbook: I REALLY like that idea! (: I think I will use it! Also, if you think everything's 'dandy' now, wait until next chapter! *gasp* SPOILER!**

**Jsoccer28: OMIGOSH your comment meant so much to me, I can't even explain it! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :')**

**See you guys later!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Are we there yet?" Patricia whined.

"Not quite." Eddie chuckled slightly at his girlfriend's impatience.

"Can't we just be there like _now_?!"

"We're almost there."

"My butt hurts!" Patricia continued to complain.

"This is why I call you Yacker." Eddie teased.

"Shut up." Patricia rolled her eyes, but smirked.

"And…" Eddie took a final turn into a well-lit parking lot. "We're here!"

"Here being…?" Patricia looked around at the unfamiliar place.

"Drum Beats Restaurant." Eddie said as he hopped out of the car. Patricia followed close behind. "It's really cool. They serve _awesome_ food, and have _amazing_ bands playing."

"It sounds like you didn't do half bad at this whole anniversary-date thing." Patricia's face broke into a teasing smile as she closed the car door.

"You'll love it. I promise." Eddie said, taking her hand.

When they got into the restaurant, they were greeted by—surprisingly enough—Jackie, the bright redhead from Ava's group of friends. She cheerfully sat them down in a funky, two-person booth. Jackie left with a guarantee that she would bring their drinks—orange juice and a root beer—back to their table.

Not too long later, Patricia got up to use the bathroom, squeezing Eddie's hand before getting up and heading off.

"How come you haven't told her yet, Eddie?" A voice above Eddie said. He looked up to see Jackie setting down their drinks. "Why are you acting like you've never seen me before? You're acting like we were never friends."

"Because then she'll ask how we know each other." Eddie responded, playing with his drink.

"So," Jackie shrugged. "Tell her the truth."

"That you were the only other girl that I've even close loved to as much as I love her. You _really don't think_ that'll make her the slightest bit angry?!"

"Then say we're friends." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"And then she'll bother me until she gets it out of me! She's persistent. She'll figure out that I lied to her eventually!"

"You _really_ care about her, don't you?" Jackie commented softly.

"Yeah, I do." Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

"You never cared about me that much…" She trailed, off slightly hurt. She looked back up from her feet at Eddie. "Tell her you love her, Eddie. I don't want to see you screw up another great relationship."

"I want to… But how?"

"Practice with me before she gets back!" Jackie quickly suggested. Eddie gave her a look. "Come on! It doesn't mean anything, I promise."

"Okay… I guess." Eddie sighed and got up, slightly hesitant. "Uh… Well... Yacker, I—"

"No nicknames! This is _serious_!" Jackie insisted. "Now, try again."

Eddie cleared his throat, ready to retry. "Patricia, I—I think—no! I _know_ I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too." Jackie said, trying her best to be like Patricia. She didn't know her very well, but Eddie seemed satisfied with her imitation. She hesitated a little before continuing. "And then obviously you kiss."

"Right. Just a kiss." Eddie shrugged.

"Eddie! It's _not _a 'normal' kiss! It has to be more… romantic."

"What?" Eddie looked puzzled.

Jackie sighed. "Like… Like this." Jackie quickly pushed her lips onto Eddie's lips.

With awful timing seeming to follow her, Patricia stepped out of the bathroom, only to see her boyfriend kissing another girl.

"Eddie?" She asked out of disbelief. She knew that it was too much to hope that the guy would turn around and it wouldn't really be Eddie; she knew that wasn't the case.

"Patricia!" He exclaimed quickly. He moved past Jackie and swiftly walked over to her. "I—"

"How could you?!" She yelled, picking up her orange juice and throwing the liquid in Eddie's face. "I trusted you!"

"Maybe you should take it outside…" Jackie suggested. Eddie looked around, realizing that people were staring at them.

Eddie nodded and went out into the cool night, Patricia stomping close behind.

"Patricia, i—"

"I wanna go home." She crossed her arms.

"You what?" Eddie felt his heart sink as he saw the amount of hurt in her eyes.

"Take me home." Patricia took a deep breath to avoid the tears that were threatening to spill over her face.

"Yacker—"

"Didn't you hear me?! I want to go _home_!"

Eddie sighed, realizing he didn't have much of a choice. "Fine. Come on."

And they rode home in awkward silence. Or it was extremely awkward for Eddie, anyway. Patricia had put her headphone on to completely block out Eddie. When he wasn't looking, which was rare, she would allow a few tears to roam her face.

Eddie quietly pulled up into the Williamsons' driveway after an awkward, hour-long drive.

"Patricia—"

"Save it, okay?" Patricia briskly opened her door to get out.

"Patricia, please—"

"No!" She yelled. "I thought I loved you, but I guess I was wrong. As a matter of fact, I _hate_ you!" she slammed the car door closed and ran into the house, slamming that door shut too.

Eddie sat there, in his car, for a minute, letting her words register. They stung. Badly. He took a deep breath; it was all he could do to keep from bursting into tears. He silently pulled back out of the driveway, willing himself not to cry.

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! We didn't get home till 10 last night, and it had been a LOOONG day. The judge at the show hated me for whatever reason, and I didn't place until the end of the show. At least I got 2****nd**** then! (:**

**So… I tried not to make Jackie the bad guy. It was supposed to be a huge misunderstanding. So, don't hate on Jackie. In case it wasn't clear, Eddie and Jackie were a thing a while back, and Jackie loved Eddie, but it wasn't fully returned (as in he liked her a lot, but he wasn't completely in love with her like he is Patricia). But does she still have feeling for him? Hmmm… **

**MusicalWheaten: One of my best friends show cows… And thanks for the good luck! (:**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: Ahh the memories! Lol ;)**

**And the next chapter will most likely be up later today, so stay tuned! **


	18. Chapter 18

"Trixie…" Piper said the next morning, after watching her sister cry herself to sleep the night before. She rested a hand on her tear-stained sister, who was still in bed.

"Is this what heartbreak feels like?" Patricia asked, sniffling a bit. "I don't like it."

"Mum said that you don't have to go to work if you don't want to today…" Piper whispered.

"I'm going." Patricia sat up in bed.

"You are?"

"If I don't, then I'll look weak." Patricia took a final deep breath to collect herself back up, then hopped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"She's nuts." Piper mused to herself, shaking her head.

Eddie, on the other hand, was awoken by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He grumbled, putting his face back in his pillow.

"So… Did you tell her last night?" Nina's American voice asked on the other line.

"I don't want to talk about it." Eddie sat up, realizing what time it was.

"Eddie—"

"Listen, I gotta go to work. Bye." Eddie hung up his phone. He felt slightly bad for taking his recent breakup out on Nina, but he wasn't in the right mood to talk to her about it.

Before long, Eddie and Patricia were both at the diner. Eddie approached her almost immediately.

"Yacker, please listen to—"

"I have nothing to say to you." She said, leaving the kitchen to the dining area to serve a costumer. Eddie sighed, not really wanting to chase after her.

**Sorry, it's REALLY short, but I'm going to state for horsebowl, so I have to fill out paperwork :P I just wanted to make up for missing yesterday. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Piper!" Eddie caught up to her while she was on her lunch break.

"Bye, Eddie." Piper quickly threw her leftovers away and left the kitchen.

Eddie sighed, his heart sinking. Work was _awful_. No one was talking to him. The most anyone had said to him was when Mrs. Williamson asked him if he still wanted his job.

He honestly _really_ wanted to go home. Knowing he had to work, he went back out into the dining area. He saw KT and Willow waiting to be seated. They both smiled at him, which made relief flush through his whole body.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Eddie said as he approached the girls.

"And I'm glad to be here!" Willow chirped back.

Eddie smiled and led the friendly girls to a two-person table in the corner, handing them both adult menus. Kt was scanning the menu, but Willow stared at Eddie.

"What?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Your vibes…" Willow tilted her head. "They are very… depressed. Are you okay?"

"Well… No." Eddie admitted.

"Did something happen?" KT asked. "You can tell us."

Eddie pulled a chair up from another table. "It's my…" He paused. "It's the girl I'm in love with."

"You mean your girlfriend, Patricia, right?" KT asked.

"We're not exactly… Well, let's just say our conversation last night ended with her shouting 'I hate you' and slamming the door."

"Ooh." Willow shook her head. "Not good. Very bad, Eddie."

"I know." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "And I've been trying to apologize, but she _refuses_ to listen to me." Eddie sighed again. "Have you guys ever had a boyfriend try to make a romantic gesture to you and it ended up as a huge misunderstanding?"

"That could happen." KT said, at the same time Willow said "No…"

"What does a guy do to make it up to the girl?"

"That really depends." KT shrugged.

"On what?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" KT asked.

Eddie bit his lip. And as soon as his mouth opened to explain the whole story, the words began to fall out. He told them about how we wanted to tell her he loved her, how Jackie had approached him at the restaurant, how Patricia had thrown her orange juice at him, _everything_. Once the first few words had tumbled out, he couldn't stop talking about it. It felt so good to confess to someone about the whole situation.

"Are you _sure_ it didn't mean _anything_ to either of you?" Willow asked.

"No! The kiss meant _nothing_!" Eddie insisted.

"Maybe you should have Jackie approach her and tell her it didn't mean anything." KT suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Thanks, KT." Eddie nodded.

"You're welcome." KT smiled.

"Can I have an organic salad?" Willow asked.

"What?" Eddie looked at her funny. She held up her menu. "Oh! Right! Yeah!"

Later on during that day, just before the teens were let off of work, Eddie cautiously approached Patricia.

"Yacker—"

"No, Eddie." Patricia slammed the oven door shut after taking the cookie sheet with sugar cookies on it. "I don't want to talk to you."

"If I can get Jackie to come up to you and tell you that the kiss meant _nothing_ to either of us and it was just one big misunderstanding, _then_ will you forgive me?"

"I'll consider it. _If _you can get her to stand in front of me, look me in the eye, and tell me that the kiss last night meant _nothing_ to either of you. Got it?" Patricia pursed her lips.

"Yes! Anything!" Eddie eagerly nodded.

Patricia gave a polite nod and walked away, feeling hope inside her rise. She _wanted_ to forgive him, but… She didn't want to risk getting hurt... Again.

**200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**Dramarama coming up here, you guys! :D Mwahaha I know I'm evil! **

**Just a quick shout out to some Twitter followers of mine (my Twitter's on my page)**

**xXAquaMangoXx and MajorPeddieShipper were talking about fanfictions and how good One Summer was and how the last chapter of No Matter What made them sad, so HUGE round of applause to them *clapping*! They also gave me some ideas for some fanfictions to read! Also to any other Twitter followers out there, tweet me for a shout out! (: **

**Julia (Guest): Thank you… I think! Just kidding! Thanks! ;)**

**Jewel (Guest): I would love to read them! If you get an account and upload stories, let me know so I can check them out! (: And I've been kind of thinking about it, so I'm not entirely sure yet…**

**Kayleighann5: Uhh… Not so sure about that… How about a passionate kiss? Lol your comment made me laugh though!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks: Sorry! I was in a hurry and forgot to mention what it was! Horsebowl is a horse-trivia competition. Kind of like collegebowl or any mathlete things… Thanks for your comments! **

**Seddielover945: Thanks! That means a lot!**


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't lie, Eddie." Jackie's voice said over the phone.

"What do you mean? It's a simple task! All you have to do is tell Patricia that the kiss meant nothing! Come _on_, Jackie!" Eddie begged.

"Once again, Eddie, I can't lie." Jackie sighed heavily.

"_What _are you talking about?" Eddie felt desperation rising inside of him.

"Listen, Eddie. I loved you when we were together. Like, completely and _madly_ in love with you—"

"And I wasn't feeling the same love you were. That's why we broke up, remember?" Eddie harshly finished.

"I _know_, Eddie." Jackie snapped. "But that kiss didn't mean 'nothing' to me. It... Felt so right. Don't tell me you didn't feel the same spark I did."

"I didn't feel the same spark you claim you felt." Eddie was growing frustrated.

"I still love you…" Jackie said.

"Jackie, I have _no_ feelings for you whatsoever! I consider you a _friend_. Not even that at the moment!"

"How come you never loved me?! Was I not 'good enough' for you?!" Jack exclaimed.

"You're overreacting!" Eddie's voice rose a bit. "The feelings weren't there!"

"So you broke my heart? Thanks, Eddie. Shows you how much you care about me!"

"It's not that I didn't care about you! There just wasn't a connection!" Eddie continued.

"Oh, and there's one with _Patricia_?" Jackie sassed.

"Yes! Jackie, she makes me feel like I can do anything as long as she's around! Why don't you understand how important this is to me?!"

"Because _you're_ important to _me_, okay?!" Jackie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Eddie, I'm not being the bad guy. I'm trying to tell you that I'm still in love with you and—"

"You're upset because I've moved on." Eddie finished.

"Yeah." Jackie replied quietly. She bit her lip. Jackie knew deep down that the feelings were never returned. But she kissed him, and he had kissed back… "Why did you kiss back?"

"Because I took it as you trying to make a nice, _friendly_ gesture toward me and show me how to tell Patricia I loved her. I didn't know that it was going to mean something more to you, otherwise I wouldn't have done it!"

"Oh." Jackie's heart fell.

Eddie sighed. "Look, Jackie. I didn't _mean _to break your heart. But I was saving you the pain of later realizing that I didn't love you back—not like that."

"I understand." Jackie quietly responded. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Why should I make you leave Patricia hanging like you did me? That wouldn't be fair."

"Thanks Jackie." Relief flooded through Eddie's body. "Friends?"

"Friends." Jackie agreed.

"And as soon as we're done this, _I'll_ help _you_."

"What do you mean?"

"There's got to be _some_ guy in this town that you can have feelings toward." Eddie explained.

"Okay." Jackie blushed slightly. "I'll tell Patricia tomorrow."

"You're the best, Jackie." Eddie said, before hanging up the phone. He needed to slow his heartbeat down from the dramatic conversation.

**Ugh. I'm sick. Blah. And I have state testing this week, AND I have qualifications for jumping in 4H on Sunday, so I'm practicing for that. That would be why I'm updating less often than usual. **

**Proud of this story though! We passed 200 reviews last weekend! (:!**

**Now, if you excuse me, I have to get some stuff together for a future chapter! ;) See you guys tomorrow! Or maybe later today, depending on my time! (:**


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Patricia woke up to Drew knocking on the girls' door. Piper, who had been doing her makeup, looked up to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway.

"Drew!" She quickly got up and threw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to say hi." Drew shrugged. "So… hi."

"How about you leave so I can get dressed?" Patricia sat up in bed, obviously not in the best of moods.

"You and Eddie need to kiss and make up already. Geez. It's all sass from both of you lately." Drew gave Patricia a look.

"Great, does the whole town know?" Patricia rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Pretty much." Drew shrugged again. He looked back at his girlfriend. "If I walk you to work, can I get a free sandwich?"

"I guess." Piper teased. She glanced back at her sister. "Do you want us to wait for you, Trixie?"

"Nah." Patricia padded to her dresser. "I'll meet you at the diner, yeah?"

"Sure." Piper responded. She slid her arm around Drew's waist and led him out of her and Patricia's room.

Patricia could hear the door slam shut downstairs…

Along with some voices. Angry, spiteful voices.

Her parents were at each other's throats again. Patricia strained to hear what they were arguing about this time.

"It was those counseling lessons that sucked the money out of our bank account!" Mr. Williamson insisted.

"Are you suggesting we should've just gone without them?!" Mrs. Williamson countered.

"No!" Mr. Williamson yelled back. "But we could've picked a different, less expensive counselor!"

"So that our daughter—who was raped by her boyfriend—could continue suffering with bad dreams and memories because we didn't want to pay the extra money for a highly recommended counselor?"

"Elizabeth! That's not what I'm saying and you KNOW that!"

As they continued bickering, Patricia it her lip, letting it bleed. That counselor _had_ done _wonders_ for her, but she hadn't realized that it had drained most of the money out of her families' bank account. _How could she have been so naïve?_

Patricia wondered over to the bathroom she and Piper both shared.

_Why didn't she notice that they were running out of money?_

_Ben… He was to blame._

Patricia had trusted him. Not as much as she had trusted Eddie, but close.

And they both tore her down. Ben had broken her soul, and Eddie had broken her heart.

Patricia felt the world blur slightly as she drew the first cut into her left wrist with a razor.

_Stupid… Naïve… Deserved it…No one loves you anymore… _The little voices in her head chanted.

Her phone began ringing. She glanced at it. Eddie's picture appeared on the screen. Evidently, he was calling her for who knows what reason.

_Eddie… Stupid girl… Throwing away the best relationship you have ever had… _

She made another slash mark on her wrist, this one deeperthan the first shallow one.

_Why doesn't Eddie just leave? Ava would take him. And she wouldn't let him go._

Patricia made an incision on her right wrist.

_Weak… _

Patricia put her leather jacket on to hide her new scars, and headed off.

**Angst! Sorry if this caused any negative emotions…**

**I'm sick and so expect at least one more update today!**

**I was sooo glad Jackie was forgiven! (:**

**MajorPeddieShipper: Thanks for the tweet!**

**golferbabe: State :P Either is stressful if you ask me.**


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie tried calling Patricia for the millionth time that morning before he headed off to the diner for work. _Why wasn't she picking up? Hadn't Jackie already talked to her?_

"Edison—Eddie." Mr. Sweet corrected himself quickly. "May I suggest you head to work now so you're not late?"

"I'm going." Eddie got up from the couch he was sitting on with his phone. "I guess I'll see her at wok soon enough."

"Have fun." Mr. Sweet said. "I have a very important meeting, so if I'm not home when you get home, I'm on my way."

Eddie nodded before heading out the door. As soon as he stepped out, his phone began ringing. Eddie felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart began to race, hoping the caller ID would say 'Yacker'.

'Jackie' is what it said. Eddie felt his spirit fall when he saw her name, but then it rose again. _Maybe she was calling to tell him that she talked to Patricia!_

"Did you talk to her already?" Eddie asked as soon as he picked up the call. He stopped moving so that he could hear her

"I just finished talking to her." Jackie replied.

Now relieved, Eddie began walking toward the diner again. "How'd it go?"

"Good. I think she believes us." Jackie responded.

"Okay, that's a _massive_ relief. Thanks, Jackie! I'll talk to you later!" Eddie said as he hung up the phone.

He walked into the diner, almost instantly spotting Piper by the fridge, with her head down, looking at her phone.

"Piper!" Eddie called out to her. "Where's your sister? I _need _to talk to her!"

"I don't know, Eddie." Piper looked up, her tear-streaked face showing. Her face was pale except for her puffy, red eyes.

"Piper?" Eddie got closer to her. "What happened?"

"My parents… they're getting divorced." Piper said, sniffling. She did _not_ want to cry anymore than she already had.

"Oh, Piper." Eddie rested a hand on her shoulder. "I—I'm so sorry."

"They just announced it to us. And then my mom… She left, Eddie."

**And… Cliffhanger! Don't worry. I'm not done for the day, yet. And I was insanely impressed on the last chapter! Woo! It seems like some of you want to attack me or something… Which is exactly what that last chapter was supposed to make you do! ;)**

**WinxJadeRamsey: Is now soon enough for you? Haha don't die! ;) **

**SibunaConspiracy: Cool guest name thing… And thanks sooo much! (:**

**CorrinRosen: Sucks, doesn't it? :P**

**Guest (about my updating): Thank you! I try to be! ;) lol**

**Drmiracle: It gets better! I promise there's not a TON of soul-tearing left…**

**Frannychan: Don't worry. She stops before she goes too far. **

**JadeDuffield: Ehhh eventually a certain someone swoops in and saves her. I keep meaning to tell you that your penname makes my day. I love it XD**

**Seddielover945: Thanks! (:**

**Kayleighann5: He will… Don't worry. **


	23. Chapter 23

"She left, Eddie." Piper began to let tears roll down her face. But she quickly wiped them away. "Patricia… she ran off, too. I don't know where she is and I—I'm scared Eddie."

"I'll go look for her. Can you handle things back here?" Eddie nodded at her encouragingly.

Piper wiped a few stray tears away and nodded, recollecting herself. She pulled out her notepad and pen to show Eddie that she was ready. He nodded back and watched as she headed into the dining area.

As soon as she did, he picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found 'Yacker'. He began calling her.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Patricia looked up from her spot on the floor by the shower. She had raced back home when her parents announced that they were getting a divorce.

Eddie's familiar picture appeared on the screen of her phone. Patricia looked between her phone on the counter and the razor in her hand. She stared at the razor. She knew it was wrong.

Maybe that was what was making her do it. But it was also a way to release the pain.

She made another gash into her wrist, ignoring the phone. Then, she dropped the razor.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Eddie kept trying, as he ran through town, trying to figure out the possible places she could have gone. She wasn't at the water park, or at Drew's house. It seemed as if no one had even seen her within the last half hour.

_Why wasn't she picking up her phone?!_

Eddie was growing more and more worried. He _needed _to find her before she did something terrible. He knew she had been going through a hard time, so doing something dangerous could be something to worry about.

_Her house! Duh! _Eddie mentally slapped himself as he headed toward the Williamson's house. He slipped his phone in his pocket before he burst into the house.

_Ring. R—._

The ringing had stopped. Patricia almost missed it.

_He stopped caring._ The little voice taunted her.

Patricia angrily brought the razor down on her wrist again.

_Stupid girl…_

Patricia jumped up when she heard the front door slam shut downstairs. Hearing footsteps rush up the stairs, she threw the razor in a drawer. Patricia quickly put her leather jacket back on to cover the cuts up and straightened up. She inched closer to the door, trying to see if she could tell who it was.

A knock at the door made her jump.

"Yacker?" A familiar voice asked. "Are you in there?"

Patricia sighed. "Yeah." She said. She honestly half hoped he hadn't heard her.

Eddie felt relief flood through his entire body. "Listen, I heard about your parents. Are you okay?" When she didn't respond, he continued. "Open the door, Patricia. I want to talk to you."

"Eddie…" She sighed. "Fine."

She opened the door slowly, wiping away a stray tear while doing so. Eddie immediately engulfed Patricia in a hug. She hesitated slightly, but hugged him back. Patricia winced slightly because of her sore wrists, but Eddie didn't notice. He just stood there and stroked her hair.

He stood back to look at her teary eyes and the pain inside of them.

"Yacker…" He trailed off.

"I'm fine." Patricia nodded. Eddie gave her a look that showed that he didn't quite believe her. "Okay, so I'm not fine." A tear began to roll down her face.

Eddie brushed it away for her. "I'm _so_ sorry, Patricia—"

"It's okay." She interjected.

"No, it's not. Let me finish. I'm sorry for _everything_. Especially kissing Jackie. I—I don't know what I was thinking."

"Why did you kiss her exactly?" Patricia looked down. "Jackie wasn't exactly specific."

"I wanted to tell you something and I didn't want to screw it up." Eddie said, lifting her chin.

"Oh?" Patricia's eyes told him to continue.

"I'm in love with you, Patricia." Eddie said. "And I know you're probably scared, especially after seeing your parents struggle and—"

Patricia interrupted him with a strong kiss.

"Shut up, Weasel." Patricia pulled away. "I love you too."

They kissed again.

After they pulled away, they both awkwardly smiled at each other.

Eddie reached for her hand. He pulled back from her arm when he felt something wet on his fingers. He looked down and saw the red liquid on his fingers. His eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

Patricia pulled her arm away so that he couldn't see her wounds, but he grabbed her arm swiftly and looked at her with desperation in his eyes. Eddie looked back down at her arm. He carefully rolled the sleeve of her leather jacket up.

Patricia bit her lip and looked away, not wanting to see Eddie's reaction.

_He's going to leave you now._

"Yacker." Eddie quietly gasped at the cuts. He quickly grabbed her other arm, rolling that sleeve up, too. "You… Why… Patricia…?"

Patricia yanked both her arms away. "It's my fault."

"Is that why you…" Eddie trailed off.

"If I hadn't taken those counseling lessons, we wouldn't have run out of money, and my parents would've never fought and my mum would still be here." Patricia let the tears roll down her face. "It's all _my_ fault, can't you see?!"

Eddie held her close, letting her sob into his shoulder. She backed away from him quickly.

"Why don't you just leave me like everyone else has?! Why do you still care?!" Patricia yelled.

"Because I'm in love with you, Patricia." Eddie calmly took another step toward her. "And I am not afraid to admit that anymore."

"I didn't _want_ to cut." Patricia said softly. "But… I did. It was a way to let the pain out."

"And you don't have to hurt yourself anymore. I'm here. You'll get through this."

"Okay." Patricia hugged Eddie.

"And I'll be here, don't worry." Eddie put an arm around her. "I miss the old, teasing Yacker, to be honest."

"Shut up." Patricia mumbled into his shirt.

**Guest: Ak! I feel bad now! I should've put a warning on the last chapter… Forgive me? **

**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker: First of all, I LOVE your penname! And thank you! (:**

**Corrin Rosen: Add H20 in there, and you've got my day wrapped up, too! ;)**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks: I have plans for that… *laughs evilly*. I dotn want to give too much away, so let's just say this story is ending in a few chapters…**

**And my Twitter followers out there got a bit of an advantage! I've been posting Polyvores for the last chapter! (: I'll post links on my page when it comes out too, don't worry. But remember that I still give out spoilers via twitter! (You can find my twitter on my page… hint hint ;) )**

**Until tomorrow! Buh-Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

Today was the day Ms. Miller came into town. Though he wouldn't openly admit it, Eddie was nervous. _Would she and Eric get along? Would she like Patricia? Would she embarrass him? _Were some of the thoughts that went through his head.

He was thankful that Patricia offered to go with him. Eddie knew that if Patricia was there, he wouldn't get bored waiting for his mom. But he also knew that it could be awkward to bring his girlfriend to the airport to pick up his mom. Especially since Ms. Miller wanted to meet Patricia so bad, it _frightened_ him.

"I'm excited to meet your mom." Patricia pulled him out of his thoughts. "I can't wait to hear all of those embarrassing stories about you!"

"Haha, Yacker. Very funny." Eddie said, laughing slightly. "Seriously, though. She'll tell them to you if you ask, so… Don't ask."

"Really? Oh, I'm _so_ asking!" Patricia smirked. She pulled down her leather jacket. She had been careful enough to hide her scars, apart from Piper and Eddie. Patricia suspected Piper had told Drew about them, but she knew Drew could keep a secret. A big one, like that, anyway. Nobody ever told him who they had a crush on because they knew he would blab it to the world.

"Wanna sit down for a minute?" Eddie offered, motioning toward an empty bench.

"Sure." Patricia nodded, sitting down. "What time does your mum's flight land?"

Eddie checked his phone. "It landed five minutes ago."

Eddie's phone buzzed, signaling a new text message. Eddie held his phone out slightly, so Patricia and him could both read it.

_I'm at the café. How about you meet me there? It's in the middle of the airport. (:_

_ -Mom _

"Aw, how sweet. She put a smiley face and everything!" Patricia teased. But, on the inside, she was jealous. Eddie was seeing his mom, and she hadn't seen her mom in almost two weeks. She had left, only texting the girls that she was okay.

Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled playfully at his girlfriend. He knew that it could be a bit awkward for Patricia since her mom was gone. But he voted against making any comments about it.

_Sure. We'll be over there in a few minutes. _

_ -Eddie_

_Who's "we"? Did you bring Patricia? Tell me you did!_

_ -Mom_

_See you soon, Mom._

_ -Eddie_

"Aw, you told your mum about me?" Patricia smirked.

"Yes, and be warned. She's quite anxious to meet you." Eddie gave her a goofy half-grin.

Eddie and Patricia approached to café. Eddie motioned to a woman sitting by herself, completely absorbed in the magazine she was reading, only pausing to take a sip of her smoothie. Eddie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eddie!" Ms. Miller stood and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

"Mom, it's only been a month." Eddie said, trying to escape from his mom's grip.

"Oh, but I missed you!" Ms. Miller responded, releasing Eddie from her hug. She looked at Patricia. "Are you _the _Patricia?"

"Mom…" Eddie groaned.

"I think I am." Patricia smiled.

"Eddie's told me _so_ much about you! You were all he talked about for most of his break." Ms. Miller told Patricia.

"Mom, _really_?" Eddie groaned again.

"It was 'Patricia said this' and 'Patricia's doing that' and—" Ms. Miller was interrupted by her son.

"I think that's quite enough, Mom." Eddie put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I want to hear more." Patricia smirked at Eddie.

"No, you don't." Eddie shook his head. "Trust me. She could go on all day."

"It's true." Ms. Miller nodded. "I'm going to run to the ladies' room before we leave. I'll be right back." She handed Eddie her luggage bag before heading off.

"I like your mum." Patricia nodded. "She seems cool."

"She's _such_ a mom." Eddie grumbled. "I honestly don't know where I get my pranking and stuff from. Between my girly dad and my overprotective mom, I don't know how I got this far in life."

"Your pranks aren't _that _sophisticated, Slimeball." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I think they are." Eddie shrugged. "Just don't bring up anything related to my childhood and how much I loved superheroes. That seems to be her favorite subject."

"Thanks for the suggestion." Patricia grinned playfully at him.

**A lot of people want to kill me for that chapter still… And many of you are panicking because I mentioned the end of the story in the last chapter. I still have a few left! But… I'm thinking of writing a third one. Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know your thoughts!**


	25. Chapter 25

"So I heard that you and Eddie got in a fight the other night." Ava smirked meanly at Patricia. Patricia shouldn't have been okay with it, but she wasn't fazed at all. She was in a good mood today and didn't really feel like letting Ava get to her today.

"Yeah, but we made up. We're totally fine now." Patricia shrugged. "Drinks?"

"A fat-free, mango smoothie for all of us." Ava demanded. "I also heard that you only have one parent in the house right now."

"That's none of you business." Patricia snapped. Ava was going too far. Patricia turned on her heel and left. She walked into the kitchen, where Eddie was tossing a salad.

"Hey, Yacker." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She shortly replied.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie looked up from his salad and scanned Patricia's face for what was going through her mind.

"Nothing." She turned away from him and concentrated on putting ice in the blender.

"Yacker…" Eddie sighed and walked toward her. "Tell me."

"It's fine, Eddie." Patricia grumbled back.

But Eddie _knew_ it wasn't fine. He put an arm around her. She quickly shrugged it off, to Eddie's surprise and disappointment.

"Quit, Eddie." She snapped.

Eddie was slightly hurt. But he wouldn't give up. He _was_ Eddie Miller-Sweet after all. He snaked an arm around her waist from behind.

Patricia—who was becoming increasingly annoyed—whipped around and scowled at her boyfriend. She gave him a look as if she were resisting from choking him.

In response, Eddie began tickling her. He knew for a fact that Patricia was ticklish right below her jaw line. She giggled involuntarily, trying to pull away from Eddie.

"Eddie!" She gasped for air. "Quit!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Eddie smirked as Patricia tried to catch her breath. When she finally did, he looked at her expectantly.

Patricia sighed and bit her lip. "My mum… I really thought that she'd be back by now."

"Oh." Eddie shifted. He wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry."

"She texted me last night, too. She wants to know if I want to live with her when she gets a place." Patricia looked down.

"Yacker…"

"And my dad wants me to live with him, too! And I don't want to go back and forth! What do they expect me to do? Choose?!" Patricia was dangerously close to tears. She nervously rubbed her forehead. "I can't deal with all of this right now!"

"Yacker…" Eddie was at a loss of words. Sure, his parents had divorced, but his dad had left without looking back. He never had to choose between them.

"And Ava's out there rubbing it in and…" Patricia gulped, trying to push the tears back down. She couldn't finish without crying. She was _sick_ of having 10,000 emotions running at once. Patricia wished she could go back to the beginning of the summer, when Eddie had first come back. The feelings then were so… easy to deal with.

"I'm honestly not sure what to say, Patricia." Eddie said looking directly into her eyes, even though they were glancing around the room. "I _really_ wish I could help, but… I don't know what to do."

"Does anyone?" Patricia weakly joked. "I miss it, Eddie."

"What?"

"Our _old_ relationship. The one _before_ all of this. We used to go on dates, and come home to my dad wanting to strangle you if you hurt me. I even miss Drew teasing us." Patricia softly admitted.

"Things weren't as complicated then." Eddie agreed. He felt a bad feeling rising in his chest. _This sounds like a breakup talk!_

"I just…" Patricia trailed off. "I want it back. I want _everything _back. I want my mum back, I want _us_ to be back to our old selves, I want Drew and Piper to walk in on us," Patricia paused, smiling at memories.

"You know, Yacker." Eddie gave her a little wink. "I think we can get _us_ back. I'm not so sure about the rest, but we can definitely go back to the crazy, immature, fun couple we used to be."

"Okay." Patricia smiled and shrugged.

"Starting with this." Eddie smirked and stuck his hand in some nearby ranch. He then smeared it on Patricia's cheek.

"Weasel!" She pretended to look mad, but laughed. "I would get you back, but Ava's gonna throw a tantrum if I don't bring her these drinks soon."

"Hurry up." Eddie said, adding a little wink.

"Shut up." Patricia threw back, smirking. She carried the four smoothies out on a tray and set them on the table.

"Uh," CeCe gave a look of disgust to the smoothies. "They're melted."

"Well, Yacker and I were just having a bit of fun, if you know what I mean." Eddie said, throwing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. It appeared that he had seen Ava sitting there and decided to have a bit of entertainment for himself.

"Omigosh, _Eddie_!" Patricia blushed.

"I'm sorry for you, Eddie." Brianna flipped her hair.

"Why?" Eddie tilted his head.

"You have to deal with _her_ on a daily basis." Dylan finished.

"Who? Ava? Sadly, yes." Eddie laughed at his own joke. Patricia giggled next to him.

"_Excuse me_?" Ava let her jaw drop, before quickly recollecting herself. She stood up quickly. "Let's go." She sauntered out of the café, the rest of her 'friends' trailing behind her.

Patricia and Eddie just looked at each other and laughed.

**Sorry! Going to bed! Goodnight! **


	26. Chapter 26

"Tell me more!" Patricia urged.

"Well, he had a Superman blanket until he was 15." Ms. Miller continued. "And all of his pillows had a different superhero on it."

"No way!" Patricia laughed. They were currently hanging in Ms. Miller's friend's house. Her friend—Ms. Burnal—was at work, so they had the place to themselves. The house was a street over from Patricia and Eddie's houses, so it was only about a 15 minute walk.

"I'm back! Did I miss much?" Eddie said as he sat back down next to Patricia. He had gone to the bathroom and as soon as he had, Patricia began asking embarrassing questions about Eddie.

"You had _superhero_ pillows?" Patricia asked him as he lazily rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"What?" Eddie looked at his mom, then back at Patricia, then back at his mom. "Mom!"

"Hey, she asked." Ms. Miller laughed, putting her orange juice down.

"Yacker!" Eddie looked at Patricia.

"What? I couldn't help it!" Patricia smirked. "Interesting childhood you got there, Slimeball."

"I—" Eddie was interrupted by Patricia's phone.

"Ugh. It's my sister. I better take this." Patricia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to answer the call.

"Well, she seems nice." Ms. Miller said to her son.

"She's… Patricia. She can be a bit _interesting_ sometimes." Eddie shrugged. "Somehow we manage to put up with each other." He joked.

"You know, I was actually kind of surprised that you two were dating when I first met her." Ms. Miller picked her juice back up and took a slow sip.

"Really? Why?" Eddie asked, genuinely curious.

"She's not like your past girlfriends. Patricia actually makes conversation about stuff that isn't the latest shoe sale." Ms. Miller put her cup back down. "And she actually has something in common with you."

"Jackie and I had stuff in common." Eddie pointed out.

"Not as much as you and Patricia." Ms. Miller responded. "I wish you had met her sooner. I don't think I've seen you this happy in a _long_ time."

"I'm in love with her, Mom." Eddie began. "And even though we have disagreements sometimes, in the end, we've always ended up back together."

"That's nice to hear." Ms. Miller nodded. "Especially about the disagreements."

"What?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, think about it. All those other girls you've dated didn't fight with you because they had pretty much no emotion. They just did whatever you wanted to because the only thing that mattered to them was having a hot boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm pretty attractive, aren't I?" Eddie joked.

"I see you've still got your ego." Ms. Miller rolled her eyes.

"You know, now that you mention it, I kind of like that Patricia's not totally emotionless. It makes another spark. Unless she gets a lot of emotion. Then look out."

"I would advise you to keep her around for a while." Ms. Miller said. "I think you're right for each other."

"I think so too." Eddie agreed.

"Okay, I gotta go." Patricia said, picking up her bag off of the ground. "Drew's done something. I can't understand what over all of the crying on the phone."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Patricia. I look forward to seeing you again." Ms. Miller said, standing. She and Patricia shook hands.

"I'll be back, I'm sure." Patricia grinned. She headed for the door.

"Wait!" Eddie called after her, grabbing her arm before she opened the door. "Do you want to meet up after work tomorrow and go do something?"

"Like what?" Patricia looked at him expectantly.

"Go to the water park?" Eddie suggested.

Patricia seemed to consider this offer for a minute. "Yeah, okay."

"See yah, Yacker." Eddie said. He gave her a quick kiss, and then let her go out the door.

**I would like to apologize for last night. It was late and my dad was rushing me off of the computer. That's why it kind of sucked…**

**And I decided that I WILL be doing a third book! EVERY SINGLE REVIEW told me not to let it end just yet. So I picked out some plot ideas and stuff. I also got the title sorted out, which I'm not going to release just yet. I need to make sure it hasn't been taken. **

**And I don't know if you guys really care or not, but I put up Ms. Miller's clothes on my profile. (:**

** *Chapter 24 Stuff***

**Julia: Haha if she were on the show, I'm pretty sure she would be mine too ;)**

**Corrin Rosen: Don't die… But I'll write a third one! Thanks for your support! ;)**

**Seddielover945: Aw! Thanks! (:**

**Jewel: Thank you! **

**Alexa: Your comment means a lot! Thanks!**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: …Interesting. I guess I'll be writing a third one. XD **

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thanks again for all of your support! (:**

**AlishaFabinaFan: Thank you! And I love his mum too! ;)**

***Chapter 25 Stuff***

**Drmiracle: Lol that just made my morning!**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Haha I'm proud of it. ;)**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: It will! I think! I hope! Ohhh I REALLY hope I'm going to end it right… Thanks for your continuous support!**

**DesiredHOA: Haha yes! **

**HeyItsErin: I think we all have those moments… Your comment made me laugh! XD**

**JadeDuffield: Thank you! *I still like your name…* ;) **


	27. Chapter 27

"And then—and then…" Piper stopped to sniffle. "He said he wasn't ready to say 'I love you' because he 'doesn't know yet'. What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"I honestly have _no_ idea." Patricia shook her head. She was _trying_ to comfort her sister. But it was hard for Patricia to listen to Piper whine about the same thing over and over and over again.

"I thought I _finally_ had it right!" Piper lifted her head from her pillow. "Why would he do this to me?!"

"I have no idea." Patricia rolled her eyes, continuing to stroke her sister's back. Basically, Piper had told Drew that she loved him, and he had told her that he wasn't sure if he really loved her back or not. Patricia knew that she would be saddened by this too, but Piper was whining about same things repetitively.

"Maybe he's just in denial." Piper's eyes lifted for a second.

"Or maybe he's just a big jerk." Patricia threw in. Piper glared at her. "Kidding! Just kidding…"

"Well I'm not talking to him until he apologizes." Piper sat up, crossing her arms.

"Okay. Sounds good." Patricia rolled her eyes. Piper always said this, and most often, she would be the one apologizing.

"For real this time." Piper got up from her bed.

"Whatever you say." Patricia rolled her eyes again, returning to her own bed.

"Really." Piper nodded, giving Patricia a look. "I'm going in the shower."

"Bye." Patricia gave a slight wave as she picked up her phone. Three unread messages.

The first was from Eddie:

_Everything okay with Piper? Change of plans tomorrow. Want to go to the antique shop with me instead? _

_ -Eddie_

Patricia smiled and typed a response back.

_She's fine now. I'm sure you'll hear about it, too. And sounds good. Although a dusty old shop sounds odd for you. Why are we going there?_

_ -Yacker_

The second one, not so surprisingly was from Drew.

_Tell your sister I'm sorry and I'll see her tomorrow. I HONESTLY didn't know that I would hurt her that badly. _

_ -Drew_

Patricia rolled her eyes. Drew and Piper could be a bit… ridiculous sometimes to say the least. Drew, being the guy he was, would do something dumb, then Piper would run away crying, then end up running back to him in the end. Patricia _hated_ being caught in the middle of their fights.

The last one, shockingly, was from Mrs. Williamson. Or soon-to-be Ms. Nelson when her and Mr. Williamson got divorced.

_Have you decided who you would like to live with? Take your time. I still live in town, don't worry. And remember that I love you no matter what. _

_ -Mum_

Patricia bit her lip. She didn't want to choose. But she didn't want to go in between her parents when they both lived so close. She sighed deeply before texting back a reply.

_Sorry, I haven't decided yet. And I love you too._

_ -Patricia_

Patricia nervously played with her hair, something she rarely did. She was waiting for something—_anything_—to tell her where to go. So far, nothing had even given her a hint.

Her phone buzzed in her lap, yanking Patricia out of her thoughts.

_My dad wants me to pick up some old book. Fabian had put it on hold for him. Go figure. _

_ -Eddie_

_Sounds like your dad, alright. We're still walking to work together, yeah?_

_ -Yacker_

_Of course. My mom really likes you, by the way._

_ -Eddie_

_I noticed. I like her too. She's funny. XD_

_ -Yacker_

_Enjoying my embarrassing childhood stories, aren't you? Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night, Yacker. _

_ -Eddie_

_Night, Slimeball._

_ -Yacker_

**This was just in case I wouldn't be able to post tomorrow. I have jumping qualifications (stressful!) and then I'm going shopping for a graduation dress. Any store suggestions? **

**Drmiracle: I read that one! XD**

**JustCallMePosh: I honestly have NO idea… I'll try to look it up, though. I know the series is called a trilogy. Lol not a prequel though. That's the book before the series. And thank you! (:**

**DesiredHOA: Thanks! (:**

**JadeDuffield: Hahaha thanks. I enjoyed writing that.**

**DirectionerxnsibunaxPeddie1085: Loves her! ;)**

**Seddielover945: Thanks for all of your support! (:**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: Haha does this chapter answer your question?**

**Nighty night everyone! (:**


	28. Chapter 28

"Slimeball?" Patricia asked as she walked into the kitchen. Nope, Eddie wasn't there, either. _Where was he? _

"Looking for someone, Patricia?" Mr. Williamson asked, looking up from the dish he was rinsing.

"Yeah, where's Eddie? I can't find him anywhere." Patricia said, leaning against the counter.

"I think he ran home to get money for the antique shop." Mr. Williamson shrugged. "Are you going with him to Rutter's Antiques?"

"Yeah, whenever he gets back." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Why? Do you need me?"

"No. I was just wondering." Mr. Williamson turned the sink back on. He looked back at Patricia, then quickly turned it off again. "You trust this boy?"

"Yeah. I really do." Patricia said. "Why? Do you not?"

"Something doesn't seem right with him." Mr. Williamson shrugged.

"Like what?" Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Everything seems fine to me."

"He seems like the type to have a 'wandering eye' as I like to call it."

"Meaning…?"

"He seems like the type to cheat." Mr. Williamson reiterated.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Patricia narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Patricia—" Mr. Williamson began to call, but Patricia had already walked out of the room. He groaned as he turned the sink back on to finish rinsing dishes.

Eddie ran back into the diner, almost running into his girlfriend.

"Woah! Yacker!" He looked at her closely. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine." She shortly responded. Patricia fake-smiled. "Let's go."

"Cool with me." Eddie smiled at her.

Luckily, Rutter's Antiques was just across the street and down a store from Williamson's Diner. It was a short, but relaxing walk. Patricia began to feel the tensed feeling disappear as she walked away from the diner with her boyfriend.

"Hi, guys!" Fabian greeted the couple from the counter. He had looked up from his book when he had heard the little bell on the door jingle. "Eddie, I assume you're here to pick up your dad's book?"

"I am." Eddie confirmed.

"One moment, let me just get that out of the back." Fabian gave a little wave as he headed into the closed room behind the counter.

"Why's he in such a good mood?" Patricia mused.

"That's why." Eddie motioned to Nina, who was quietly flipping through a book in the corner of the store.

"That makes sense." Patricia agreed. She stepped forward to look at the items under the glass counter. "Hey, that's kind of cool."

Eddie looked at what she was pointing at. It was a older ring with a red stone of some sort in it.

"You _like_ that?" Eddie asked Patricia.

"What?" She stepped back and crossed her arms playfully. "Something wrong with that, Slimeball?"

"No," Eddie shook his head, looking at the ring again. "It's just that it doesn't look like something that you would like."

"Well, I do." Patricia looked at the vintage ring one more time before sighing. "Too bad I didn't bring any money. Oh well, it'll probably still be here later."

"Yeah." Eddie agreed.

"Here it is." Fabian walked back into the room. "Sorry it took so long. It was under some other books and stuff on hold."

"It's fine." Eddie assured.

"I'm going to go say 'hi' to Nina." Patricia quietly whispered to Eddie. "I'll meet you back here in a second, yeah?"

"Go right ahead, Yacker." Eddie gave her a little wink. He watched her as she walked off, and then followed Fabian to the cash register.

"Will that be it for today?" Fabian asked as he rang up Eddie's total for the book.

"Uhh…" Eddie looked once more at the ring. "How much for that?"

"That?" Fabian motioned toward the old ring. "You want the ring?"

"Yeah." Eddie shrugged.

"Tell you what," Fabian began. "I'm not usually one to make deals, but I've got one for you."

"Well, lay it on me!"Eddie urged.

Patricia glanced back at her boyfriend when she heard his voice rise slightly.

"So you guys have been together a while, huh?" Nina asked, dragging Patricia's attention back to their short conversation.

"Yeah. But I'm sure he told you that."

"He did." Nina nodded.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you later, okay?" Patricia waved as she headed off. She walked back to the counter where Eddie had just grabbed the book from Fabian. "That's a weird book, don't you think?"

Eddie looked down at the book in his arms. _Egyptian Mythology and Legends _was the title.

He pushed the book into the plastic bag Fabian had given him. "That's my dad for you."

Patricia walked out the door with him. The shop had been slightly cooler than the sunny outdoors, but the sun felt good.

"That's not the only thing I got." Eddie suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Patricia raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I also got," Eddie pulled the ring out of his pocket. "This."

"That's really sweet, but," Patricia paused. "As long as you didn't steal it."

"I didn't, don't worry." Eddie rolled his eyes slightly. "Here." He handed her the old ring.

Patricia put it on. Thankfully, it had fit perfectly. Well, not entirely. It was just a little too big, but it was nicer to think it was perfect.

"No 'thanks' for your amazing, hot boyfriend?" Eddie teased.

"Thanks." Patricia smiled. "How much was it?"

"Free." Eddie smirked. "I just have that effect on people."

"Right." Patricia rolled her eyes. "What's the _real _reason?"

"I told Fabian that we would go on a double date with him and Nina to a fancy restaurant."

Patricia groaned. "I _hate _restaurants."

"I know, but it's worth it, don't you think?" Eddie grinned.

"I guess." Patricia said, allowing Eddie to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. That's why I posted twice on Saturday. Jumping qualifications went well! I went for the highest level and got in, no trouble! (:**

**I know it seems all dandy now, but there's quite a bit of drama left, don't worry. And yes, I did just make Patricia's dad an asshole again to torture you guys. ;)**

**Thanks for all the store suggestions! I ended up going to… yeah I can't even remember. But I got a really pretty white lace dress with some leather trimming. Very me! (:**

**Drmiracle: I almost didn't. I took advantage of that moment though… ;) And I'm jealous! **

**Frannychan: Oh, we'll see where she ends up. But I'm not so sure Mr. Sweet would be a big fan of her moving in with Eddie… And thank you! (:**

**AlishaFabinaFan: yes! Next chapter!**

**Seddielover945: thanks! I found one there, but it was a bit pricey… :P And thanks for your support! (:**

**Okay, I need sleep. NOW. Night, everyone! **


	29. Chapter 29

A few days later, Patricia was on her way to Ms. Burnal's house to see Eddie and Ms. Miller. Eddie had texted her an hour before, asking if she could go with him to talk to his mom. Apparently Ms. Miller wanted to talk to Patricia some more. Patricia smiled politely at a mom walking a set of girl-triplets down the road. Patricia felt sorry for the poor woman. Two of the girls were on bikes and were circling around their mother and the last one was skipping ahead of the group, almost running into Patricia. The woman gave a hurried smile back as she continued to try to take control of her children.

Patricia was a house away from Ms. Burnal's house when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Patricia Williamson!" The man's voice said again. Grandpa Lewis, Alfie's grandfather, was walking swiftly toward Patricia, who had stopped. "I haven't seen you in so long, dear! How are you?"

"I'm great." Patricia nodded. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, this old guy is getting a bit… older." Grandpa Lewis said.

"Is everything okay?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, everything's fine! I've just been doing the same old, same old. You know, running around, eating bananas, having water balloon wars with my grandson and his friend Jeremy."

"Jerome." Patricia quietly corrected.

"Well, that's what I said, isn't it?" Grandpa Lewis asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Right." Patricia quickly agreed. The older man could be a bit… loony sometimes. Everyone figured that was probably where Alfie got his mind from.

"Where are you headed off to now, Piper?"

"I'm Patricia." Patricia slowly said.

"Same difference."

"Gee, thanks." Patricia rolled her eyes. "I'm off to Ms. Burnal's house to—"

"Oh, how is she?"

Patricia paused to look at Grandpa Lewis. "I have no idea."

"Well, if you don't know, then why are you going over there?"

"To… See how she's doing." Patricia finished, wanting to end the conversation. "Bye, Mr. Lewis!"

"Please, call me Grandpa!" Grandpa Lewis said as Patricia began to head off.

Patricia sighed and rolled her eyes again before banging on Ms. Burnal's door. A tan, Hispanic woman with dark hair opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Patricia." Ms. Burnal greeted. "I was just heading off to the store. Ms. Miller is in the living room. Come on in."

"Thanks." Patricia said as Ms. Burnal closed the door behind Patricia, heading to her car.

"Patricia!" Ms. Miller stood up from the couch as Patricia entered the living room. She hugged Patricia like she was an old friend. "Oh, it's _so_ nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you, too." Patricia nervously stuck her hands in her leather jacket pockets as she sat down. "Where's Eddie at?"

"He went to go take a call. It was Drake, I think." Ms. Miller shrugged, sitting back down.

"Drew?" Patricia guessed.

"Oh, yeah! That was it! Drew!" Ms. Miller nodded. "Want to hear more embarrassing Eddie stories?"

"Sure!" Patricia smiled at her boyfriend's mom.

"Well, when Eddie was little—about eight, I'd say—he'd wear his underwear on his head, especially the football ones and run around the neighborhood, telling everyone that he was 'Mr. Super-Underpants'."

"_Really_?" Patricia laughed. "I can actually see that."

"He did clear up until he was 10." Ms. Miller added.

"Oh, Mom!" Eddie groaned as he reentered the room. "That was a bit unnecessary."

"Nah, Patricia enjoys it." Ms. Miller said as Eddie sat down next to his girlfriend.

"It's true, you know." Patricia teased. "What'd Drew want?"

"He's having a party in a couple of weeks and wanted to invite us." Eddie answered.

"Really?" Patricia asked. "He hasn't had many parties this summer."

"I think it's because of his track record of parties," Eddie softly said, referring to the major events that took place the last couple parties.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point." Patricia gave Eddie a half-smile.

"What's been happening?" Ms. Miller innocently asked.

"Uhh…" Eddie and Patricia shared a look.

"There have been a couple of fights." Eddie finished. It wasn't a _full _lie since there was, but it wasn't the entire truth, either.

"Oh." Ms. Miller replied, frowning slightly.

"Anyway," Eddie continued. He looked at Patricia. "It's pretty formal, so wear a dress. Just not a prom dress or anything."

"Me? In a _prom_ dress?" Patricia chuckled. "You must be going crazy."

"Yeah, I must be." Eddie nodded slowly in agreement.

"Ooh, it sounds like fun!" Ms. Miller gushed. "Are you two going together?"

"Yes." Eddie answered at the same time Patricia said "I don't know."

"What do you _mean_ you 'don't know'?" Eddie asked her, slightly panicked.

"Well, you haven't asked me yet, now have you?" Patricia pointed out, giving Eddie a look.

"Oh, Eddie, you have to ask her." Ms. Miller said, shaking her head.

"Since when?!" Eddie made random movements with his hands. "I'm your _boyfriend_!"

"I never said I would go with you to the party." Patricia shrugged, sitting back.

"Ugh." Eddie groaned. "Fine. Patricia, will you _please _go to Drew's end-of-summer party with me?"

"Well," Patricia pretended to think. "I guess." She smirked.

"Gee, way to make a guy feel special." Eddie rolled his eyes. He put an arm around his now-happy girlfriend.

**I know this seemed like a bit of a filler, but the ending is coming near, and it's going to end with another party. So, in other words, the ending has been introduced. Wow. That sounded a LOT more depressing than I meant for it to be. **

**A VERY SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO Filipino_Lovely on Twitter! Thanks again for the encouraging Tweets (:**

**xXAquaMangoXx: A very good point. Thanks for your support on Twitter also! (:**

**Drmiracle: ;)**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: Hahaha your comment made me laugh! XD**

**DesiredHOA101: A lot of people requested it, so… BOOM! ;D**

**Seddielover945: That's exactly what I was going for. ;) **

**See y'all soon! (:**


	30. Chapter 30

_Drew and I are back on! (:!_

_ -Piper_

This was the text Patricia had received shortly after she had left Ms. Burnal's house. When she read this message, she rolled her eyes and picked up her pace a bit to hurry home. _Was Piper crazy?_

Drew was nice and all, but him and Piper's on-again-off-again relationship was a bit crazy. They _were_ right for each other, but they both needed to learn to grow up and talk things out instead of Piper overreacting to everything.

For a moment, Patricia wondered if the same could be said for her and Eddie. _But at least we don't break up every week. Okay, maybe a bit of an exaggeration, but we don't break up as much as they do._

Piper was texting Drew when Patricia burst into their room.

"_Really_, Piper?!" She looked astonished.

"What?" Piper put on an innocent look on her face.

"You guys have broken up so many times, I've lost track!" Patricia waved her hands in the air.

"So? We're back together now and that's all that matters." Piper shrugged, going back to her texts.

"Yeah, and then you're going to break up again next week!"

"I wish you would just shut up." Piper rolled her eyes.

"_Excuse me_?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"At least my boyfriend lives on the same side of the ocean as me!" Piper gave Patricia a look.

"In case you haven't noticed, Eddie's here _now_ and we haven't broken up _nearly _as many times as you guys!"

"Not everyone can have a perfect relationship like you two!" Piper loudly stated, standing up and throwing her phone onto her bed.

"Ok, _wow_. We are _far _from 'perfect' and you _know _that!" Patricia defended.

"You sure act like you're perfect! It's 'Eddie got me this' and 'Eddie took me here' and—"

"I _never_ say those things! Why? Oh yeah, because they never happen! Eddie and I don't go on dates, we 'hang out'! Why are you acting like this?!"

"Maybe I'm _sick _and _tired_ of your drama!" Piper yelled back. "First it was that 'thing' with Ben, then it was Ava, then it was Eddie kissing Jackie, and then you were cutting yourself! _I'm_ _not_ the one with the problems!"

Patricia was speechless. She could _not_ believe her own _sister_ had said something like that. Piper _knew_ those were _all_ sensitive subjects—especially the Ben one—and she still dared to bring them forward to defend herself. _How could she?!_

"Piper," Patricia softly said, shaking her head. "My own _sister_."

It had _just_ registered in Piper's mind what had just happened. "Patricia, I—"

"How could you?" Patricia asked quietly before slipping out the bedroom door. She quickly threw herself out of the front door, too. She wanted to talk to _no one_ right now. For once, not even Eddie.

**So a little treat for you guys! I got bored, so I decided to update twice! I had to stay up anyway. I popped a blood vessel on my nose (I know, right?) and had to hold a napkin there until it stopped GUSHING blood. Gross, isn't it? **

**And I stepped up the drama! Woo!**

**Shoutout to lovehoa731 from polyvore! Thanks! (:**

**Some have asked me how many more chapters left? My goal is 32 chapters total, but it could be less, it could be more. So, I really don't know yet.**

**xFabinao: I know I already responded to your review, but once again, it made me tear up a bit! :')**

**Julia (Guest): No, don't worry. Eddie won't cheat!**

**Seddielover945: Just go with the flow! Lol ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

"I just can't believe she would say something like that." Patricia finished. "It's so unlike her."

"It is." Mrs. Williamson agreed. "Maybe she was just stressed out because Drew couldn't decide if he loved her back or not."

"I guess that could be true." Patricia shrugged and stabbed a strawberry with her fork. "But that still doesn't give her an excuse to bring all of that stuff up."

Patricia had wandered around town for a while before deciding to go and visit her mom, who was staying with a friend who had just gotten a divorce with her husband (Patricia personally thought it was unhealthy to move into a house with someone who has the same problem, but it wasn't her choice.). Patricia had explained everything to her mother (except the whole cutting-thing; Patricia wasn't a fan of visits from counselors) and they were discussing the situation over a fruit salad.

"Why don't we move onto a lighter subject?" Mrs. Williamson suggested. "How are thing with you and Eddie going?"

"Great, actually." Patricia said as she finished chewing a bite of banana. "I met his mum the other day."

"And…?"

"She _loves_ me, apparently." Patricia took another bite of fruit. "She tells me all of these embarrassing, but funny stories about Eddie."

"That's good news!" Patricia's mom smiled. "I'm happy for you, baby. I _really_ am." She gave Patricia's arm a friendly pat.

"Dad still doesn't like him, though." Patricia mumbled as she reached into the bowl.

"Oh, your father." Mrs. Williamson rolled her eyes. "I swear he is _the_ most stubborn man alive."

"He says that Eddie seems like 'the cheating type'. Whatever _that_'s supposed to mean."

"To be honest with you, Patricia, I think he's just jealous. You spend so much time with Eddie—away from home. And then there's the fact that his own relationship didn't work out…" Patricia's mom trailed off, knowing she didn't have to finish.

Patricia shrugged, feeling slightly assured by her mom, and checked her phone. "Shoot. I have to go get ready for Eddie and my 'double date'."

"Sounds fun. Who's the other couple?"

"Fabian Rutter and his American girlfriend, Nina. She's visiting _again_ this summer and they _still _haven't gone on a proper date to a fancy restaurant. Fabian asked Eddie and me to go with them to make it less awkward." Patricia explained, rolling her eyes a little. She stood up to leave.

Mrs. Williamson stood up too. "Have you thought anymore about where you want to live?" she carefully asked, not wanting to further upset her daughter.

"Yeah." Patricia answered after a moment of silence. "I have a bit, actually. I'll let you know what I decide."

"Whenever is fine, dear." Patricia's mom gave a small, sincere smile. "Have fun on your date, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Mum. For everything." Patricia gave her mom one more small smile before sliding out the door.

**I know this was a bit of a filler, but it's not in a way… Well… you'll see. ;) Oh, and I made a typo last chapter! I meant 33, NOT 32! And I'm thinking 33!**

**Sorry if you're messaging me on polyvore and I haven't responded. Let me just type the next chapter up, and then I will! (:**

**299 REVIEWS YOU GUYS! :P **

**geekchic98: That's kind of what it was supposed to make you do! So, I'm glad… but not in a harsh way! **

**JadeDuffield: Thanks! (:**

**SibunaConspiracy: Thanks! That means a lot! (:**


	32. Chapter 32

"That was possibly the most awkward date of my life." Patricia said to Eddie.

"Agreed." Eddie nodded. He was holding Patricia's hand, walking her home from where Fabian had dropped them off at his house. Even though Fabian was his neighbor, Eddie still wanted to walk Patricia home so they could discuss the uncomfortable date. Patricia and Eddie had talked throughout the date while Nina and Fabian silently watched. A few times, someone would try to make conversation and there would just be one or two words exchanged, followed by a discomfited silence.

"They just stared at each other and blushed the whole time." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Who _does_ that?"

"We used to." Eddie countered.

"We did _not_!" Patricia argued back. "Maybe _you_ did, but _I_ didn't."

"Right, Yacker." Eddie smirked. He hesitated before asking the next question. "Have you decided who you're going to live with?"

"Well," Patricia began slowly. "I think I want to live with my mum. We've always been closer and my dad judges everything I do. He's always favorited Piper. I just don't know how he's going to take it." Patricia sighed.

"Just know that however he takes it, I'll—"

"Hi, guys." A voice said sweetly.

Eddie groaned when he saw Ava. "What are _you_ doing on _this_ street?"

"I live here, remember?" Ava smirked. "No 'hi' from Patricia?"

"Why? Were you expecting me to bow down to you?" Patricia snarled back.

"That would have been nice, yes." Ava shrugged, continuing to grin. "So, I heard about your little 'emo problem'?"

A bad feeling rose inside of Patricia. "What?"

"Razor, you, depressed? Ring a bell?" Ava's smile grew eviler. "A little bird told me all about that."

"W—" Patricia stopped herself. She turned to Eddie. "Did you tell?"

"What? No!" Eddie madly shook his head.

"Well it had to come from somewhere!" Patricia looked closer at him. Eddie could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I _swear_, Patricia! I didn't tell _anyone_!"

"But didn't you?" Ava tilted her head. "I heard it from Jackie."

"I didn't tell her!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Really? Because I think you did." Ava shrugged innocently.

"I trusted you, Eddie." Patricia shook her head slowly with disappointment. "And, just like everyone else, you betrayed me, too." Patricia turned and began to leave.

"Patricia!" Eddie was desperately trying to get her attention before she could leave. "Why are you listening to her?!"

"You're still into Jackie, aren't you?!" Patricia accused, turning around before opening the front door to her house.

"Patricia—"

"You lied to me, Eddie! After I confided in you about _everything_! After all we've been through…" Patricia trailed off. Before Eddie could defend himself, she slammed the door behind her.

"Too bad." Ava stuck out her bottom lip. "For you and her, anyway."

"Where did you hear that from?" Eddie asked, eyes narrowing.

"What?" Ava pulled the innocent card. She regretted it and gulped as Eddie got closer to her.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Eddie loudly said.

"I told you. A little bird told me." Ava flipped her hair, turned on her heel, and left.

Eddie felt his body sit on the ground as he the sky suddenly got darker.

**And… the bitch is back! Told you guys it would get a lot more dramatic! Next chapter is either the last chapter, or the second to last chapter. It depends if I split it up or not. **

**Just as a warning, I MAY NOT be able to post until Saturday. Sorry. I gotta ride tomorrow and my friends and I are going to the mall after school on Friday to get shoes and stuff for graduation. You'll make it, don't worry. **

**Haleb4ever: there will be, don't worry! (: **

**300 REVIEWS! WOO! YAY! *APPALUASE* I'm going to go and watch HOA to celebrate now! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

Patricia was packed and already at her mom's place. Ms. Smith (the friend Mrs. Williamson was staying with) seemed nice enough. A little nutty, but nice. They lived on the other side of town. Patricia _wanted_ to not miss living on the same street as Eddie. She was _supposed_ to be mad at him, after all. But it was hard to stay mad at him when she had a feeling that he didn't do it.

Patricia sat on her newly-made bed, boxes in front of her. She was debating whether she should call Eddie or not. She decided to call Jackie instead and get her part of the story. Thankfully, she had exchanged numbers with Jackie when she had apologized for kissing Eddie.

The phone rang several times before it was picked up. "…Hello?"

"Hey, Jackie. It's Patricia." She quickly said, wanting to get right to the point.

"Oh, hi Patricia!" Jackie chirped back.

"I heard that you know about my little… 'freak out' the other night." Patricia quietly said, closing her door so no one could overhear the conversation.

"What?" Jackie sounded confused.

"You know…" There was a pause before Patricia spoke again. "With the razor?"

"Woah, woah, _woah_." Jackie's voice signaled surprise. "Patricia, you _cut_ yourself the other night?!"

"You mean you _didn't_ know that?" Patricia was deeply confused.

"Uh, _no_!" Jackie exclaimed.

"But Ava said you told her…?"

"Well, I didn't. _No _one told _me_!"

"What…?" Patricia mumbled to herself. "Gotta go, Jackie! I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Wait—" But Patricia hung up the phone before she could finish. _What the heck? Who told Ava?_

The night of the party rolled around soon enough. Patricia stood in her tight, black dress, ready to go. Her mom was walking with Patricia to Drew's house since Drew lived on their old street and Patricia didn't want to walk alone in the almost-dark. Mrs. Williamson had been asked to stay during the party to supervise, anyway. The Peters were increasing security on their son's parties after the events that had occurred at the last few.

Patricia's mom was well aware that Patricia and Eddie had a little disagreement almost two weeks ago. But Patricia and her had talked about it and had come to the conclusion that Patricia was the one who needed to apologize.

"Things will be fine, baby." Mrs. Williamson assured as they approached the Peters' house.

"I really hope so." Patricia quietly responded.

As the two walked through the gate leading into the Peters' backyard, they could both hear the loud beats of "Scream and Shout" by Will. and Brittany Spears. Patricia instantly spotted Eddie. He was talking to Cody—one of the friends that hung out with Drew. Eddie laughed at something Cody had said, but Cody looked dead serious. Eddie stopped laughing when he realized this.

"Go." Mrs. Williamson nudged her daughter forward. "Good luck."

Patricia took a deep breath to collect herself and walked toward Eddie. Cody and Eddie's conversation was now audible to Patricia.

"No, seriously dude. Skateboarding is _way_ better than snowboarding." Eddie said as Cody shook his head with disapproval.

"No way!" Cody shook his head.

"Hey, guys." Patricia awkwardly smiled at the guys. She looked at Eddie. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, what's there to talk about?" Cody looked confused.

"Not you, you Neanderthal!" Patricia rolled her eyes. She looked back at Eddie, her eyes almost pleading.

"Sure." Eddie smiled. He felt hope flood his insides as Patricia led him to an empty spot by a tree.

"Listen…" she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Did you just _apologize_?!" Eddie fake-gasped.

"Shut up." Patricia threw him a glare. Her face softened when she began again. "I jumped to conclusions and I _knew_ deep down that you didn't do it, but I was in denial… and…I'm sorry." Patricia finished. She appeared to be waiting for Eddie, who was standing in front of her with a blank expression. "Hello? Anytime now you can say something!"

"I'm not so sure." Eddie shrugged.

"What?!"

"Just kidding!" Eddie laughed as Patricia pushed him.

"Geez, Eddie! You scared me!"

Eddie chuckled. He stopped laughing and looked Patricia in the eye. "We're good, right, Yacker?"

"Yeah." Patricia smiled and nodded.

"On second thought," Eddie got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Only on one condition."

"Uh oh." Patricia groaned, knowing that Eddie was going to do something cheesy.

"You have to come dance with me." Eddie held out his hand for Patricia to take.

Patricia fake-scowled. But she couldn't help smiling at her goofy boyfriend. She took his hand willingly and followed him to an area fairly close to the speakers where several other people were dancing. They began dancing to the faster-paced "With Ur Love" by Cher Lloyd.

Ms. Miller watched the couple from the other end of the yard. She smiled as Eddie twirled his girlfriend under his arm.

"They really are perfect for each other, aren't they?" she mused.

"Who?" The red-headed woman next to her asked.

"Oh, no one. Just my son and his girlfriend." The blonde woman motioned toward Eddie and Patricia.

"Oh." The other woman looked at the dancing couple. "You don't happen to be Eddie's mum?"

"I am." Ms. Miller responded.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Patricia's mum, Elizabeth!" Mrs. Williamson stuck her hand out.

Ms. Miller took it. "I'm Rebecca, but you can go ahead and call me Becky." She smiled at the other woman. "Let me tell you, your daughter has _completely_ changed my son."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I actually had to send him over here from America last year because he got so bad. He kept getting in fights and stuff." Ms. Miller explained. "But then he comes home, and what a surprise it is to me that he _wanted_ to come back here."

"Well, Eddie was taught Patricia a lot, too. I'm sure you know about her past. Eddie completely turned her around."

"Her past?" Ms. Miller furrowed her eyebrows.

"He didn't tell you? She was raped by an old boyfriend of hers." Mrs. Williamson looked at the deeply confused and shocked woman. "Eddie didn't even tell you that he saved her from getting raped again at the end of last summer?"

"No!" Ms. Miller shook her head. "This is news to me!"

"I guess he wanted to keep her dark past a secret. That's understandable, right?"

"I guess." Ms. Miller shrugged. "He really has changed."

**So… this was the second to last chapter. The last chapter is coming, my dearies. Either today or tomorrow. I promise. Sorry for my lack of updating. As I explained in the last chapter, I've been busy the past couple of days. **

**Some of the questions you may be asking:**

**Who told Ava?**

**What else does this crazy writer have up her sleeve?!**

**Haha see y'all soon! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

"Quit it! You're making me dizzy!" Patricia exclaimed, giggling as Eddie twirled him under his arm one more time.

"Okay, okay!" Eddie released her hand, allowing her to regain her balance. "Do you want a drink?"

Patricia took his hand and led him to the table where the various drinks were. Mrs. Peters was watching over the drinks so that no one could slip anything into the drinks.

"Hi guys." She greeted the two. "Having fun?"

"We are, thanks." Patricia said as Eddie handed her some pink lemonade.

"It's nice to see you guys here." Mrs. Peters said.

"Well, it's nice to be here." Eddie took a sip of his lemonade.

"Guys! You made it!" Drew said, giving the couple both a big pat on the back. Eddie chocked on his lemonade as Drew did so.

"You really thought that we'd miss it?" Patricia rolled her eyes and smirked as Drew poured himself a cup of punch.

"Nah, but you never know." Drew shrugged.

"Where's Piper?" Patricia asked.

"Bathroom. She's been on my arm _all_ night. It's starting to get kind of old." Drew's smile wavered a bit. "Must've been some fight you guys had."

"It was." Patricia shortly responded, obviously not wanting to openly talk about it.

"Fight?" Eddie suddenly asked. "You and your sister got in a fight?"

"Yeah…" Patricia quietly replied. She had "conveniently" left that out of any conversations with Eddie. "We did."

"What about?" Eddie asked. He was completely oblivious to Drew shaking his hands behind Patricia, telling Eddie not to ask.

"I'll tell you later." Patricia said, making a small motion to Drew's mom.

"How about you tell me now?" Eddie softly said, taking Patricia's hand. He led her to an empty area in the yard. "What happened?"

"It was a stupid fight." Patricia shrugged. "I said that Drew and Piper needed to stop breaking up and getting back together every month. Then she told me that _I _was the one with the emotional problems, not her."

"Oh, Yacker. I'm so sorry." Eddie held his arms out for a hug, but Patricia shook her head.

"But she's right, isn't she?"

"Patricia, she had _no_ idea what she was saying. It was probably one of those in the heat of the moment kind of things."

"Then why hasn't she _apologized_?" Patricia asked, her eyes showing hurt.

"Piper probably thinks that you won't forgive her if she does." Eddie offered.

"I guess." Patricia gave a weak shrug. Eddie wrapped her up in a hug, in which she had no choice but to accept it.

"Hey, did you ever figure out who told Jackie?" Eddie asked as soon as they separated.

"No one did."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, knitting his eye brows together.

"Jackie had _no_ idea when I called her."

"Then who told Ava?"

"Well, only three people knew about it. You, Drew, and Piper. Obviously, you didn't tell Ava. Drew wouldn't even say 'hi' to Ava, so it probably wasn't him. So that leaves Piper, who is Ava's friend." Patricia gave Eddie a half-smile.

"So you think Piper did it?" Eddie asked.

Patricia looked over Eddie's shoulder. "There's only one way to find out."

Eddie looked over to see Piper standing by the backdoor on Drew's arm. They were talking to Brianna— one of Ava's friends. He looked back at Patricia. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's now or never. Let's go." Patricia walked ahead. Eddie sighed and followed suit.

When the couple reached Drew, Piper, and Brianna, they instantly stopped talking and looked at Eddie and Patricia expectantly. Except Brianna, who rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Patricia grabbed her sister's wrist. She drug Piper to an area where no one could hear them.

"What is it, Patricia?" Piper sounded slightly annoyed. "I was trying to talk to Drew."

"Did you tell Ava about me cutting myself?" Patricia asked.

"Why?"

"Because someone did and it sure wasn't me or Eddie."

"Fine! Sorry, Patricia!" Piper looked genuinely apologetic.

"_Why_ would you do that?!" Patricia swallowed a bit to soothe her drying throat. She could _not_ believe this!

"I was mad, and I wanted to get back at you, so I told Ava." Piper began to explain. "I felt bad as soon as I did and told her to say Jackie told her."

"You think that makes it better?! Piper, it's going to be spread around the entire town!" Patricia looked disgusted with her sister. "And _you_ wanted to get back at _me_?! Like saying that nasty stuff about my 'emotional issues' wasn't enough!"

"Not for that fight we had!" Piper quickly shook her head. "You moved _out_, Patricia!"

"I couldn't take it there anymore! With you and me fighting over ridiculous stuff and dad lecturing me about hanging out with Eddie, how was I _supposed_ to live there?!"

"I—I never thought about that…" Piper said softly, looking down.

"Correct, you didn't. Why? Because everything is about you, you, you. It always has been!" Patricia snarled before turning on her heel and leaving.

Piper just stood in that spot and watched her twin storm away as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Everything okay, Yacker?" Eddie asked Patricia as soon as she reached where he and Drew were standing. It seemed that Brianna had gone back to where Ava was on the dance floor.

"Fine." Patricia shortly responded. Her expression told Eddie to not push any further.

"Eddie and I were just talking about that ring you have." Drew said.

"What about it?" Patricia asked, looking at the vintage red ring.

"We were thinking about where it came from before the antique shop." Eddie explained.

"Like, what if someone killed someone while wearing it?!" Drew excitedly suggested.

"Yeah right. It was probably on some caveman's hand millions of years ago and then it was buried." Eddie joked.

"Or maybe a prisoner wore it as they were being executed!" Patricia laughed, going with the joke. Eddie laughed with her,

"Guys!" Drew rolled his eyes at Eddie and Patricia's jokes. "This is serious!"

"Right. Most serious conversation _ever_." Patricia smirked.

Mr. Williamson cleared his throat as he approached Mrs. Williamson, who was standing and gossiping with Ms. Miller. Mrs. Williamson looked at him and pursed her lips slightly. Ms. Miller thankfully took the hint and said goodbye to Mrs. Williamson before the situation got even more awkward.

"So…" Mr. Williamson awkwardly began. "Patricia's living with you now."

"She is." Mrs. Williamson took a sip of her iced tea.

"How'd you convince her?" Mr. Williamson half-joked.

"I didn't have to!" Mrs. Williamson exclaimed. "She was unhappy at your place, so she moved in with me and she loves it!"

"But—"

"How could you suggest that I _forced_ her to move in with me?!" Mrs. Williamson huffed, and then walked off.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Alfie said to Piper as he approached her. He was looking at Patricia and Eddie, who were looking through the songs list. Drew was DJ-ing, so the chances of one of their songs getting selected to play were pretty high.

"Yeah." Piper said, obviously thinking of something. "I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Why?" Alfie asked. "You're dating Drew, aren't you?"

"I am, but…" Piper sighed. "Eddie's always there for Patricia and I guess I want that too. Drew is great, but… He thinks everything is a joke and isn't very romantic at all."

"Are you saying that Patricia and Eddie are romantic?" Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they go on dates and stuff and go places together. Drew and I just… Text each other and go to the water park."

"That sounds _awesome_! Dude, you get 24/7 water park access!"

"Not when you're _supposed _to be girlfriend and boyfriend and all the boyfriend wants to do is go on scary rides."

"Oh." Alfie said. There was an awkward moment of silence before Alfie broke it again. "Want to dance?"

Piper thought for a minute. She then shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

Alfie grabbed her hand and happily led her to the dance floor. To Piper's surprise, she actually had a _lot_ of fun.

"Well you two look like you're having fun." Fabian approached Eddie and Patricia, his hand in Nina's.

"We are." Eddie said, dropping on of Patricia's hands so that they could face Nina and Fabian. "Why aren't you guys dancing?"

"Oh, I don't do fast songs." Fabian explained.

The loud music stopped at that moment. Drew tapped the microphone.

"We're slowing things down a bit, folks! Grab a partner and dance!"

"Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk and Nate Ruess began playing, and couples immediately began swaying to the music.

"Not a fast song." Eddie pointed out.

"Now you don't have an excuse." Patricia smirked. Eddie smiled and pulled Patricia in to begin dancing again.

"May I have this dance?" Fabian lightheartedly bowed to Nina.

"You may." She giggled and took his hand. They took a couple steps away from Patricia and Eddie so that both couples had plenty of room and began dancing.

"Well, this has been an interesting year." Patricia suddenly commented.

"It has." Eddie nodded in agreement. "At least Ben wasn't here to make it harder."

"That's true." Patricia agreed.

"But you know what?"

"I feel like you're about to get _super_ cheesy here." Patricia rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Just go with it."

"Okay, fine. What?"

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you." Eddie gave her a indisputable smile.

"Promise?" Patricia asked.

"I promise." Eddie leaned forward a bit. Patricia met him halfway and they kissed, letting the sparks fly around them.

**And… that was a… *cough* interesting ending. I liked it until the last sentence. Anyway…**

**The next book will be called ****Our Time Together**** as I posted you my twitter peeps out there! (Also to my Twitter people, stay tuned because I will be giving out spoilers and stuff for the next book! My Twitter is on my profile page for anyone who's interested, and I DO follow back!) (: It will be out most likely sometime this week. I need to plan a little further and would like to get at least 3 chapters ahead in outlining. **

**PLEASE tell me what you want in the next book! I will try to include it!**

**Well, this has been a wild ride and I have REALLY enjoyed it! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! I CANNOT DESCIRBE THE IMPACT Y'ALL HAVE HAD ON ME! (: **

**See you in ****Our Time Together****! (: **


End file.
